Assistance Needed
by Beauty Mouse
Summary: He would not have taken the job if he had known. Going broke had to be better than dealing with this. Too late now. AU DouWata.
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is only the prologue, future chapters will be longer. I would love some constructive critism, and well, praise is always wonderful. So read and enjoy, if boyxboy is not your cup of tea it would be best for all parties involved if you did not continue passed this point.

**Warnings:** Slash, yelling, cursing, complaining and Yuuko-san's uncanny ablity to screw up Watanuki's life while ultimately making it better.

**Pairing(s):** DouWata

**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHolic or any other CLAMP works that may be mentioned in future chapters.

And now on to the Prelude!

* * *

Watanuki steeled himself with a deep sigh and clenched his basket with white-knuckles. Of course he ended up in the line with the new cashier, who probably didn't know how to tie her own shoes much less scan store items. The glasses clad man of twenty three turned his attention to the magazine rack, he couldn't stand to watch either his food spoiling or the clerk struggling. He skimmed passed the fashion and dieting, the make-up and beauty, but paused at the tabloids. The figure on the cover looked familiar so Watanuki scanned the title:

**Doumeki fires eighteenth assistant!**

_What is he hiding?_

_What did his previous assistants find out?_

Pg. 6

Watanuki Kimihiro had to wonder why it was even news. He repeated the name in his head a few times hoping it would eventually ring a bell. Was that man _Doumeki Shizuka_? That stoic jerk from high school? Watanuki studied the blurry, low-quality photograph that was trademark tabloid. It was difficult to tell. Kimihiro cycled through some of his former classmate's characteristics. Doumeki Shizuka had dark hair, but that was all too common in Japan. He had been very athletic, but mainly focused on kyudo. The Doumeki in the picture had a sleek muscular look about him. The man and Doumeki Shizuka both appeared quite tanned as well. Watanuki couldn't say for sure they were one in the same. A positive identification of the famous, or quasi-famous, man from such a low-resolution photo like that was nigh impossible.

The hairs on the back of Watanuki's neck stood up, forcing him to snap out of his reverie. The cashier was staring at him as though he were certifiable before clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, sir, I can scan your items now." She said in forced politeness. Watanuki flushed and hastily offered up his groceries. He watched the teenage girl in front of him. Her hair was done like the women on the cover of those feminine magazines and her make-up was flawless. She most likely knew her share of pop culture, unlike Watanuki who didn't own a TV.

"Who is 'Doumeki'?" Kimihiro found himself asking and pointing to the fake newspaper. She gave him a shocked look, and opened her mouth as though the very question offended her.

"He's only the _hottest_ actor ever! He's so serious and he never smiles, he's so sexy!" She shrieked. Watanuki cringed, he wasn't prepared for fan-girling of this magnitude. The cashier continued though.

"He stared in a couple of CLAMP's films and is now working on one called 'The District' that's being produced by Clow Reed. It's going to start shooting here next month, but no one knows _exactly _where, but definitely in Tokyo!" Her voice got too high pitched for Watanuki to understand after that. He began to regret asking.

"Thank you," He said and handed her cash. He didn't use credit cards, unless it was a big purchase, or an emergency, in short he never used one. He was somewhat paranoid about the whole thing. The companies were out to get him and any other poor soul that paid in plastic. Not to mention the interest on the cards would kill him. Money was tight, it always had been, which is why he owned no TV or actual furniture. Watanuki had a little trouble in the area of keeping jobs. Something about his temper…

Plus, he had no real idea of what he wanted to do with his life. He loved cooking but was terribly afraid that becoming a chef would snuff out any passion for it. Cooking was the sole hobby he had, and one of the best connections he'd had with his father. Watanuki couldn't risk it. Currently he was running a cleaning service, but he lost a great deal of clientele by calling them various degrading names and then lauching into his lectures on overall tidiness.

Watanuki took his receipt and plastic bags, which were ever so harmful to the environment, in hand as he headed for his bicycle. The twenty-three-year-old liked to believe he did it for the sake of the planet rather than the sake of monetary constraints. He put his bags in the basket and swung his leg over the worn vinyl seat. He sent out a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening that his rusty bike chain would hold out, at least until he arrived home. Watanuki then set off on his dingy bike for his dingy apartment building.

* * *

Thank you and have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry! To tell the truth I forgot about this story... How sad is that? Well, anyway, here is chapter one. It feels a little sloppy, but I figured I kept everyone waiting for an extended amount of time. If it is too sloppy for you just tell me to stop being lazy and fix it. I'm deeply apologetic.

**Warnings: **OOC-ness. Like really bad. And stupid dialogue. XP

**Chapter 1**:

* * *

The loud, undesirable hum of the vacuum cleaner filled the room, possibly the entire house, but it could not muffle Watanuki's curses. Despite the innumerable times he went over the same spot, the vacuum could not or would not lift the crumbs. The twenty-three-year-old growled in annoyance and frustration. This was the first home he'd had to clean in months, if he didn't do it perfectly he probably wouldn't be re-hired, and if he did as poor a job as the vacuum was doing he wouldn't be paid either.

Kimihiro took a deep breath and turned off the machine. He restarted it a moment later, yet it continued its obstinate behavior. Then the vacuum began making a hideous shrieking, grating noise. Watanuki nearly howled in rage. He shut the power off, again, and unplugged the black cord. Kimihiro hoped with all his might that it was somehow the outlet's fault and that he hadn't broken the pricey vacuum.

"Why the hell does this have to happen to me?! I do the best I can! I help people. Isn't it supposed to be the popular kids that can't survive in the real world?! I was as unpopular as they come! Where is that stupid…oh, right there." Watanuki mumbled to himself as he scoured the area. He plugged the vacuum into the new outlet and hurried back to the crumb-infested corner.

"C'mon," Watanuki coaxed and cajoled. The cleaning equipment spluttered and kicked back a decent portion of what he had just vacuumed. The machine then powered itself down almost smugly. Now the carpet, which once had only a few crumbs, was covered in dust, scraps of paper, and other food particles. Watanuki glowered.

"Why?! You piece of shit!" He berated the malfunctioning device. The damn thing wasn't even his, it belonged to the homeowner. Kimihiro tried turning it on a few times before coming to the conclusion that the vacuum was officially dead and he needed to make a phone call. As painful as it was, the homeowner needed to know that the rather expensive-looking vacuum was kaput. Reluctantly, Watanuki fished into his pocket for his cellular phone. It was a simple contrivance that was cheap and preformed the minimal functions. It made calls; it received text messages, and not much else. The bespectacled man dialed the number with a sigh and held the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before someone picked up and greeted him brusquely.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry, Sato-san, but there appears to be a problem with the vacuum cleaner." Watanuki informed him. Maybe it was something that happened regularly and all Watanuki needed to do was give it a swift kick to get it working once more.

"What kind of problem?" Sato asked in an almost accusatory tone.

"Well, it lost suction, then it made a grinding noise and spat out some stuff. Now it won't turn on anymore." Watanuki explained as calmly as he could.

"That's never happened before," Sato breathed out in aggravation.

"Shit," The blue-eyed youth mumbled, "I'll just finish without it, and I won't charge you—"

"Don't bother, just leave the key and I'll hire someone else." The man ordered gruffly.

Watanuki pinched his nose and replied, "Are you sure? Look I really need this job—"

"I already said I'd hire someone else."

"Yes sir, I'll leave the key on the table." Watanuki seethed with his voice laced in disappointment. He hung up and grabbed his key ring, which would now house only one key. The one to his apartment and he was sure to lose that too if he didn't find some new clients. The bespectacled man viciously unclipped the homeowner's key and hastily tossed it at the table. He stormed out and slammed the door as fiercely as he could.

Watanuki jogged to his bicycle and hit his rusty kickstand so he could get home. He pedaled hard, not minding the wind as it stung his rapidly moistening eyes. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve. Kimihiro didn't even care that he'd left Sato's door unlocked.

Watanuki weaved through traffic, which wasn't heavy at this hour anyway. He whispered expletives under his breath the whole way and barely slowed once he arrived. It was a miracle he didn't careen over the handlebars considering how harshly he'd stopped. He hit the kickstand a few more times than necessary before heading into the apartment complex. The tiny bell jingled the way it always did to alert the part-time medium/landlady. Even though the elderly woman knew whom it was she always asked.

"Is that you, Watanuki?"

"Yeah," He responded and rushed passed her. Unfortunately he did not escape so easily.

"Watanuki, you're a few months behind on your rent and power bills." She tried to put it gently, yet firmly. After all she had an adopted granddaughter to take care of.

"I know!" Watanuki snapped, "I'm not an idiot!"

She looked startled for a moment, but then she softened.

"When one door closes another one opens," She offered sagely. Watanuki stared at his feet guiltily.

"I'm sorry—" He began, but his landlady smiled and shook her head knowingly.

"Go upstairs and eat, maybe things will start to look up." She told him then she shuffled away. Watanuki stared after her dumbly before closing his mouth and taking her advice.

He took the stairs two at a time before he reached his landing and entered the richly carpeted hallway. The plush sunk under his weight, which was probably a bit less than it ought to be. Watanuki hurried passed the other apartment rooms and stopped at his own. He fished out his key, opened the door, kicked off his street shoes, and headed straight for his couch. The apartment had come fully furnished; or rather it had a bed, a couch, and the basic appliances. Watanuki flopped onto the worn sofa feeling defeated, as well as exhausted. His phone rested uncomfortably in his pocket, so he tugged it out. It beeped at Kimihiro to inform him that the battery was going dead; he groaned and turned it off. Then, he tossed it, not caring where it ended up.

--

Ringing, something was ringing very loudly. It was too soft to be a fire alarm, but it was every bit as obnoxious. Watanuki rubbed at his eyes, not remembering when he had fallen asleep. His mouth felt dry and his glasses were lost somewhere in the cushions of the couch.

_Fuck_

That was his phone, but the ringtone was a bit different. Watanuki couldn't place what it was but it wasn't his ringtone. It bleated at him insistently, demanding his attention. Though he was nearly blind he ambled around for the phone. He found it only a few feet away from where he had been dozing.

"Hello?" His voice was still thick with sleep, and now he moved to find his glasses.

"Did I wake you?" The voice on the other end asked with a lilt that suggested she knew she had. Watanuki placed his glasses on his nose.

"No, no, it's fine. Um, who is this?" He asked.

"I am Yuuko Ichihara, it is nice to speak with you Watanuki Kimihiro." She answered with the same tone.

The twenty-three-year-old blinked in confusion and his mouth opened to form a question, but the Yuuko began talking once more.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called, so I'll make this quick. I believe you are in need of employment, hm, Watanuki?"

"Y-yes, I don't und-" He began but was cut off.

"I have a job for you, but there are some…_stipulations_." Now the woman sounded serious. Watanuki became unsettled.

"What stipulations?" He found himself inquiring rather than doing the sane thing and hanging up.

"If you agree to take the job, you must keep it for a year. You cannot quit." Her voice sounded almost smug.

"What if I'm fired?"

"You won't be, I guarantee that. Are you interested?" Yuuko knew the answer, but it needed to be asked for formality's sake.

"What kind of job?" Watanuki should have been jumping for this opportunity, but he felt more nervous than anything.

"Nope, that is another stipulation, you have to agree without knowing what your job _is_. Well?"

"That's ridiculous! How am I supposed to know what I'm going to be doing?!" Watanuki demanded. Yuuko only chuckled.

"If you aren't interested, I'm sure there are plenty of other opportunities awaiting you." Yuuko said it as a threat, not a complement.

"I don't have a choice then." Watanuki groused.

"If you feel that way. Now, meet me at the Cat's Eye Café, tomorrow at nine. We have some preparatory work to do!" Yuuko sounded excited and she hung up before Watanuki could argue. The bespectacled man was left staring at his phone in confusion.

Wait…hadn't he turned his phone off?

* * *

Meh, it's another setup chapter, I get bored whilst writing such things. Bear with me, I hope to introduce Doumeki soon. Oh, and since this story is being written by the seat of my pants, how long do you think it should be? A short little four-or five-parter, or something more engaging?


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Look! An update! Let us all cheer! HUZZAH. Now, seeing as I have been met with either indifference or demands for a more engaging story, I have opted for a more engaging story! So this will be at least ten chapters I hope. I am operating without a real plan so if you have suggestions or requests the earlier you make them the higher the chance they'll be included.

**Warnings: **Impatience, confusion, and frustration for Watanuki. OOC-ness and poor writing style as well I'm sure.

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The Cat's Eye turned out to be a small café just passed a busy shopping district. Watanuki had arrived fifteen minutes early, which was considered the norm for a job interview, if that was what this was. When a waitress had asked for his order he had politely declined and stated that he was waiting for someone. She smiled, then moved on to the next table to see if any refills were needed.

Kimihiro wondered who this "Yuuko Ichihara" was. How had she known his name? How had she contacted him while his phone was off? What on earth did she want him to do? Was she part of some drug cartel? Was she into human trafficking and he was to be her victim?

"Please, please let this be legit!" Watanuki begged and began gnawing on his thumbnail. His blue eyes glanced to the clock hung on the far wall. An entire three minutes had elapsed. Watanuki tried to force himself to calm down by creating a mantra for his mind to fixate on. It did little to assuage him.

The door opened and instantly Watanuki's head swiveled.

It was a man who looked to be in his thirties along with a little girl, possibly his daughter. They sat down in one of the booths and were served their drinks by the time another customer entered. This one was a voluptuous, even Watanuki could admit that, woman garbed in a rather avant-garde dress. She took a cursory glance and grinned like the Cheshire cat whence she spotted Watanuki.

"Aren't you eager?" She asked with a leer and leaned on the wooden table. Watanuki frowned as the woman who _must_ have been Yuuko studied him. She tilted her head and squinted, and then circled him predatorily.

"What?" Watanuki snapped as he whorled to face her.

"That's what you're wearing?" Yuuko inquired with a half appalled, half amused inflection.

"Isn't obvious that I'm wearing it?" Watanuki ground out defensively. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a short-sleeved button-up shirt and dark pants. It was, sadly, the classiest set of garments he owned. Yuuko made a soft tutting noise before sliding into the seat across from Kimihiro.

Watanuki gave her a sour look and nearly began to protest, but the waitress stopped at the table for their orders. Yuuko asked for some fancy coffee Watanuki wasn't familiar with and some sort of tart. He just ordered water. The waitress left and Yuuko continued to study Kimihiro.

"Are you going to accept the job?" She asked with such seriousness and severity it almost gave Watanuki second thoughts.

"I don't really have a choice…" He trailed off as he squirmed under her gaze.

"I need a straight answer, you _do_ have a choice, but if you agree you must respect the terms. Now, will you, Watanuki Kimihiro, take the job?" Yuuko reiterated in the same tone.

"One year, right?" Watanuki double-checked, she tilted her head in confirmation. "Yeah, I guess I'm in, I mean 'I accept'."

Yuuko brightened immediately, "Good! Now, we need to get you some new clothes. And while we're out I'd like to do some shopping for myself as well. You wouldn't make a lady carry all those bags, would you?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Watanuki replied discouragedly.

"Nope! Not this time! Oh! The drinks are here!" Yuuko smiled broadly as the café employee placed the glasses, and then the tart on the table. She also set down the check after Yuuko informed her there were no other orders. The waitress left quickly to tend to the other patrons.

Watanuki took a sip of his water and watched Yuuko pull out a silver flask.

"Is that…alcohol?!" Watanuki spluttered.

"It's never too early for good bourbon!" She retorted and mixed it in with her coffee.

"Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is?!" Watanuki practically screeched with his hands clenching the table to prevent any flailing.

"Oh, you silly boy," Yuuko teased and downed her glass in a most unlady-like manner, she scarffed up her tart too and asked, "are you done? We've got shopping to do."

"You shouldn't eat so fast! That's not healthy either!" Watanuki protested to the woman who was now standing and waiting for him expectantly.

"Healthy-smealthy, we've got lots to do!" She countered as she made her way to the register. Watanuki glowered and followed after her muttering to himself about crazy people.

"All right Watanuki onto the shopping district!" Yuuko decreed with her finger in the air, "Onward!"

"You're insane!" Kimihiro cried out but didn't tarry.

---

"Ooh! Let's stop in here!" Yuuko pointed to a men's store. The mannequins all had suits in varying degrees of formality and the windows had some fancy script that was illegible. Watanuki made a tiny 'humph' from behind the bags he was forced to carry. Yuuko paid no attention and allowed herself into the establishment, 'store' just wasn't a fitting description, she even held the door for Watanuki.

"Put the stuff down in the corner," She told him. Watanuki muttered to himself, but did as he was instructed.

"Daidouji Tomoyo! I've brought a client!" Yuuko voice sang out, prompting Watanuki to believe that this was no "spur of the moment" stop, and she fully intended to get him something here.

"Yuuko!" The returning voice sounded like someone much younger than himself. A girl appeared wearing a bright, yet timid, smile. Yuuko grabbed Watanuki's shoulders and steered him closer.

"Is there anything that can be done for him?" She sounded overly dramatic and even placed a hand to her forehead as though she were growing faint. Tomoyo gave a soft laugh and nodded her head.

"Did you have something in mind?" Daidouji queried. She began leading the duo to her tailoring area.

"Hmm," Yuuko tapped her chin thoughtfully, "something that brings out his eyes, and makes him look professional. Oh, I'll be needing an entire wardrobe, so make sure each suit is a tad different."

Tomoyo's smile never faltered, perhaps Yuuko had warned her and placed an order before hand?

"Do you run this place all by yourself?" Watanuki asked. Tomoyo gestured for him to move to the center of the new room and face the set of mirrors.

"Mostly. A man named Yamamoto owns it, but I do the designing, and tailoring, and the sales. It's more like, I rent the building." She answered and examined Watanuki. He felt defensive again, this made twice in one day that he had been judged!

"I know!" She declared, and then darted into the main part of the establishment. Tomoyo came back with her arms full of clothing.

"Try this one with this, or with this, maybe even those." Tomoyo grew more and more excited as she spoke. She handed off the ensemble and directed Watanuki to a changing stall. Yuuko tilted her head in encouragement.

Watanuki dressed himself and realized just how out of place he was. He didn't belong in suits made with fancy materials. He barged out of the stall with a need for answers.

"Okay, look, Yuuko, what am going to be doing?! I've already agreed, can't you just tell me? If I'm going to be running errands for you I don't need a suit!"

Yuuko seemed more amused by his yelling than anything.

"Such extreme reactions, that's why you'll stick around longer than the others." She replied.

"What others?! What are you talking about?!" Watanuki waved his arms wildly.

"The other assistants, of course! Silly Wata-nu-ki!" She pulled a duck puppet from seemly nowhere and bopped him with it. Yuuko turned to the hand puppet, "He's such a strange guy, and a little dense too."

"I am NOT dense! YOU are simply INSANE!" Watanuki bellowed. His cheeks were flushed from the exertion, he hadn't reacted quite this badly since high school.

"I'm sure your other assistants had mental breakdowns because of you! I hope you paid for their care! You must have a great health care system by now! YOU PSYCOPATH!"

Yuuko only chuckled.

"Silly Watanuki, you aren't _my _assistant, you're going to be Doumeki's!" She bopped him on the head once more for good measure.

"Doumeki…you mean that movie star?" Watanuki recalled that the man had gone through eighteen PAs. There was _no way_ he was going to be able to stay on an entire year!

"Yep, the one and only Doumeki Shizuka! Hurry up with the clothes, I've still got to get you a PDA."

* * *

Oh the frustration! I had trouble writing this, Yuuko is so hard to characterize. I adore her, but she very hard to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Doumeki will show up eventually, I promise!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Yes, well, as you may have noticed I don't exactly update regularly. I also haven't had much in the way of inspiration for this story lately and that makes me sad and unmotivated. Then the holidays, and video games and stuff... It just got out of hand I suppose.

Also, to Kiwee, at the beginning of the conversation Watanuki was kind(ish) to Sato, but he's very frustrated. I was trying to show how bad things have become for him, that's the only reason I made him seem short with people. He did feel very guilty after yelling at her, (I wish she had a name, but I haven't seen it in the manga, if you have please let me know) and tried to apologize, but Watanuki, to me, is a very emotional character and I imagine he has a hard time curbing his tongue. Hopefully I'll be able to capture his more helpful nature later on. I'm only explaining my reasoning behind it, I'm not at all upset by your opinion! In fact I really, really appreciate the feedback! I hope you'll be able to help me correct any future mischaracterizations!

**Warnings:** Epic fail. Seriously. The last few paragraphs feel sorta awkward to me, but I don't know how to fix it so I figure I'll ask you guys.

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

As awkward as it had been changing in the stalls at Tomoyo's shoppe, it was doubly so in his own apartment. The sparseness of his residence clashed with the richness of his suit, though, the bespectacled man had to admit that the ensemble did remind him of the uniform he wore in high school. Not the appearance, but the fit; it was the stiffness of the material, he supposed and the perfectly structured design. The tie was a bit unaccustomed, yet not uncomfortable. Watanuki looked at himself in the mirror and let out a disparaged sigh. He was too pale, too lanky, and his hair stood up in some places. The only color to him was the cobalt of his eyes, which stood out even from behind his glasses.

Watanuki combed his hair for a third time before resigning and exiting the bathroom. He grabbed the PDA, which he had spent all night learning to use, his key, and his cellular phone then he headed out the door and down the carpeted stairs.

"You look handsome today, Watanuki," His landlady informed him once he reached the landing. Watanuki turned to thank her but another voice spoke first.

"You do, there is hope after all." Yuuko teased from her seat in the lobby. Watanuki sent her a sour look as she stood up and approached them.

"He's such a nice boy, Yuuko," His landlady admonished lightly. It felt a little strange being referred to as 'boy'.

"Nice boys aren't late, we need to start moving!" Yuuko returned with a grin. She ushered Watanuki out onto the sidewalk and towards a subway station. She handed Watanuki a ticket and weaved her way through the crowd. Watanuki did the same with a lesser degree of grace.

-

He slipped his ticket into the slot at the entrance to the platform and walked through the rotating bars.

"Technology is so convenient, isn't it?" Yuuko asked with a contented sigh.

"Yeah…" Watanuki unenthusiastically replied. The station was a bit busy for Watanuki's taste but he was able to follow the woman onto the subway train. He sat down heavily beside her.

"So, was it my landlady that called you?" Watanuki asked curiously, there had been a definite air of familiarity between them and it would explain how she had known his name.

"No, but she is an old friend." Yuuko answered and did her best to lounge in the plastic seats. Watanuki stared at her.

"Then how did you know to contact me?"

Yuuko peered at him and then chortled ever so slightly, "I grant wishes to those who have need."

"What, like the Make-A-Wish foundation?" Watanuki couldn't keep the skepticism out of his voice and he very nearly gave an indignant snort.

Yuuko actually laughed.

"No, nothing quite so noble. People come to me with a wish and I grant it…for a price."

"But I never…"

"I never said you did," Yuuko answered preemptively, "Oh good! Our stop, time to get off." It suggested that she would no longer discuss the topic.

The train slowed to a shaky stop with all the creaks that go along with it. The doors opened to allow the exodus and subsequent inundation to occur.

"C'mon Wata-nu-ki! Keep up!" Yuuko called over her shoulder and chuckled as Watanuki scrambled to catch up with her. They headed above ground via the stairwell and Kimihiro was surprised to find that such an area existed in Tokyo.

Normally, at least in his region, the apartment complexes were tiny, scrunched together, and surrounded by other types of buildings, like offices or restaurants. These were no tenement houses; they were massive imposing edifices marked by superior landscaping and honest-to-god grass. Unlike the scraggly weed-like grass that grew near Watanuki's own residence.

"Impressive, hm?" Yuuko mocked. She had recognized the expression on his face as one of awe. Watanuki faced her with a glare.

"What's so impressive? How much unnecessary space the rich take up?! How much money they waste?!" Watanuki scoffed and picked up his pace.

"Careful, Watanuki, it's the 'money they waste' that will be paying your bills." Yuuko smirked as she spoke. Watanuki huffed, which made him look exceptionally silly in his suit, and did not retort.

"This is the place," said Yuuko and she guided Kimihiro to the door. There was a soft buzz followed by several sharp crackles.

"Who is it, and what is you business?" A curt voice intoned.

Yuuko answered an unfazed, "Yuuko Ichihara and Watanuki Kimihiro for the job interview."

"I'll let you in." The speaker responded boredly. The bespectacled man turned towards Yuuko questioningly, but she only smiled at him.

"Well, you heard her! Let's go!"

Watanuki sighed in bemusement and pulled the heavy door open to let himself and Yuuko inside. They stood in the foyer a bit before Watanuki turned towards Yuuko.

"Do we just wait here?" He asked quietly.

"_You_ don't. Head upstairs; I'll be down here." She answered and pointed to the aforementioned staircase. Watanuki sent her a withering glance and stomped away.

"Honestly, you couldn't have told me that right away! I don't even know what I'm doing here! There's no way I'll get hired, let alone stick around an entire year! She's insane! What am I going to do?" He grumbled to himself.

"Sir, you have a job interview for a new personal assistant, you can't just blow them all off like this. Unless you'd like to hire me permanently." The last sentence from the young lady sounded hopeful. Whoever she was talking to didn't answer, at least not loudly enough for Watanuki to hear. He froze on the steps as the footfalls grew louder. What if he wasn't supposed to be up here?

"Shit," Watanuki mumbled. A tall figure emerged into view and Watanuki recognized it instantly as Doumeki. It was _his_ job interview Doumeki was blowing off!

"Sir?" The woman asked as she appeared from behind him. Doumeki continued without a word, and then he finally noticed Watanuki. _Another pretty-boy trying to get ahead_, Doumeki thought and wrote the other man off with a dismissive roll of the eyes.

Kimihiro's eyes flashed and before he could stop himself he bellowed, "Did you just roll your eyes at me?! Who do you think you are that you can roll your eyes at people you don't even know?! What, because you make more money than me you think you're better?! You arrogant bastard! How dare you! Not only were you about to ignore a scheduled interview but you're going to disrespect me as a human being too! Have you no moral fiber you asshole! ARGH!"

Watanuki floundered a bit before he stormed off, unable to stand being the presence of such an inconsiderate person for a moment longer. Doumeki raised his eyebrows a fraction as he watched the other man leaving, he turned to his temporary assistant.

"Hire him." He said and raced down the stairs to catch the rather strange man.

The brunette blinked, Doumeki wanted to hire _that_ guy? She did as she was told and grumpily gathered all the paper work. She mumbled to herself angrily as she started down the steps.

Watanuki searched for Yuuko once he reached the ground floor. The woman didn't seem to be there.

"Dear God, why?" Watanuki moaned.

"Oi," A deep voice called.

"My name is Watanuki!" Kimihiro barked and whipped around to face Doumeki.

"You need to give your information."

"What?" Watanuki demanded, was he being arrested or something?

"Address, important health issues, emergency contacts…" Stated Doumeki.

Watanuki growled, "What for? You idiot! What for?"

"You're hired." Doumeki told him and turned to go back up. He passed his temporary assistant on the way.

"I'm hired?" Watanuki asked belatedly from shock, "Hey! Wait! What do you mean?!"

The woman, who was now directly in front of him, cut him off by handing him a stack of papers and a pen. Doumeki was out of sight by then.

"You'll need to fill these out, leave them on the table when you're done." Her voice was cross and she left just as quickly as she came. Watanuki frowned in confusion, but he found a settee and sat down. He began answering all the questions and gave all his personal information within a few minutes, and then he stood up and placed the papers on the nearest table. The brunette never specified a particular one.

"Congratulations, Watanuki!" Yuuko cheered from behind him.

"AH! Where did you come from?!" Watanuki shrieked and spun around.

Yuuko grinned, "Let's go celebrate! I know a great bar that serves the best sake!"

"You just want to get drunk! This has nothing to do with me getting a job!" He accused.

Yuuko just laughed.

--

Doumeki watched Yuuko and Watanuki leave from his window. The bespectacled man was waving his arms frenetically yet the woman didn't seem to mind in the least. Doumeki heard high heels clacking against the tiled portion of his house; he also heard her rustling papers.

"Doumeki, I have to ask, why _him_?" She sounded offended, "I mean he just called you names, and he flails about. He seems like a freak."

That wasn't the word Doumeki would have chosen. Watanuki was interesting, he was vivid, he was lively, he was passionate, but he was not a freak. Watanuki was perhaps the exact opposite of himself, and that made him all the more fascinating. Doumeki wanted to understand him.

The brunette cleared her throat indicating she wanted a reply of some sort.

"He isn't fake," Was all Doumeki said.

* * *

Yes Doumeki's reasoning is totally believable! IT IS! If I were Doumeki I'd hire Watanuki after that! ;_;

I just thought that is what Doumeki would be intrigued by, not by Watanuki's looks. Not that Doumeki doesn't find Watanuki attractive, but I think he'd care more about personality. Meh, you're the reviewers so you tell me.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Yay an update! I tried making the chapter longer than the others, and it is, a little bit. And you guys are just blowing me away with all the reviews! I hope it keeps up. A lot of you have brought good ideas to the previous chapters, and I would do them, except I'm lazy and backtracking kills me on the inside. Seriously, I cry at the thought of re-writing the chapters I've posted. It was brought to my attention that I had Yuuko's name backwards, I apologize, I should have noticed it. I don't feel like fixing it in the other chapters, but from here on I'll get it right. I also thought I'd mention that someone suggested a very good alternate hiring scene, which I like better, but could not seem to work out. I'm not sure why I can't seem to finish it. But I really want to thank everyone, you guys have some excellent ideas, and I wish you would give them to me in advance!

**Warnings:** OOCness, lazy last few paragraphs, lack of fully developed plot... the list just goes on and on!

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Watanuki tossed in his sleep; he was frustrated, bemused, worried, anxious, and various other emotions that are associated with finally obtaining a new job. Though Watanuki was relieved, he wasn't entirely pleased with his new employer. The twenty-three-year-old gave a soft groan at the thought of having to work with _that_ guy. Now he was stuck, he'd already agreed to work for Doumeki, and it wasn't as if there were other opportunities.

_**Thump**_

Kimihiro bolted upright, his heart thudded in his chest loudly and he put his hand to it in a vain effort to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and attempted to explain the noise away, any excuse would do, but he came across none. Watanuki slowly removed the covers and carefully disentangled himself. He fumbled around for his glasses and grimaced at each sound he made. Then Watanuki began to search for something that could be used to stop the intruder, what he came up with was a glass of water and a picture frame. As much as it pained him, the frame was heavier and wouldn't shatter as easily. Watanuki pleaded for the picture of his deceased parents to withstand any shock, he didn't have time to figure out how to remove the photograph in the dark.

The sound of opening and closing cabinets reverberated through his apartment. Watanuki steeled himself and opened the door to his bedroom as quietly as the rusted hinges would allow.

At first the lights were blinding and briefly Kimihiro wondered what kind of idiotic criminal turned on all the lights like this.

"Oi, you have no food." A voice said from the kitchen, and the source turned to face him.

"DOUMEKI?!" Watanuki yelled as all the pent up energy left his body in the form of an unmanly leap. Once recovered, he strode into the kitchen while trembling in a mixture of rage and alleviated fear. "What the hell are you doing here?! You can't just sneak into other people's homes! How did you even get in?! If you broke anything I swear I will _kill_ you! You great stupid oaf!"

Doumeki merely plugged his ears.

"Don't just ignore me! I demand an answer!" Watanuki stamped his foot and didn't seem quite aware that he was in the middle of the kitchen with his boss in nothing but a baggy T-shirt and a pair of boxers that scarcely covered his thighs.

"Oh, did I frighten you?" Doumeki asked smugly.

"NO! What on earth makes you think you scared _me?!_" Watanuki adamantly denied.

"One, the way you jumped," Doumeki held his index finger in the air to show he was counting all the factors, then he looked Watanuki up and down before extending a second finger, "two, you're still in your sleepwear, and three…you're still shaking."

Watanuki's cheeks went scarlet as he glanced at himself. He subconsciously tried to pull his boxers downward to hide as much of his legs as possible, and then he vicously barked out, "I'm only shaking because I'm so mad! I'm in my nightclothes because it's only FOUR'O'CLOCK in the MORNING! And you haven't answered any of my questions! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm hungry," Doumeki replied as if that explained everything. Watanuki twitched.

"Oh, oh, you're hungry, I see, that explains why you broke into MY APARTMENT!" Watanuki set the picture frame down and made straggling motions with his hands, as he was unable to articulate how truly upset he was about Doumeki's presence.

"You wrote that you like to cook. Also, your window was open," Doumeki returned coolly. Watanuki emitted a sound of shocked outrage.

"So, not only did you break in, but you were going to make me cook for you?!" screamed Watanuki.

"I already said your window was open, I didn't break in."

"Window?" Watanuki questioned, he wondered which one had been left open, Doumeki pointed at the one next to the fire escape. As Kimihiro's eyes followed his employer's finger he noticed a large trench coat sloppily draped over his couch and with an angry huff went over to the offending article of clothing.

"You do realize coats go on the coat rack, don't you!? You can't just toss your stuff wherever you want, you jerk!" The bespectacled man chastised as he hung it up.

"That's the host's job." Doumeki said dismissively.

"Maybe if you were a **normal** person who knocked on the door instead of sneaking in!" shouted Watanuki.

"I thought you'd be asleep," Doumeki offered with a shrug that spoke of how little he cared.

"Then show up at a reasonable hour, jackass!"

Doumeki gave a light smirk, "Is that an invitation?"

"NO! I don't want you here EVER! Do you hear me?! EVER! In fact, leave right now!" Watanuki yelled and gestured to the door.

"I'm hungry,"

"I don't care! Besides, as you so kindly pointed out, _**I have no food**_!" Watanuki now maneuvered to push Doumeki out, "Just go somewhere else!"

"Pick up the stuff at the store. I want western style pancakes." Doumeki told the smaller man, as he remained in the kitchen.

Watanuki continued to struggle but grit out an annoyed, "It's four in the morning, nothing's open around here!" He used all his weight and still Doumeki stood in place.

"God! Are you a statue?! MOVE DAMN IT!" Watanuki hollered and straightened, he gave up on shoving the actor, clearly Doumeki was inhuman. His boss plugged his ears again.

"So noisy. I'm sure your neighbors are awake now, go ask them for food."

"WHAT…?! You inconsiderate…! I…YOU! AARGH!!" Kimihiro floundered for words to express just how distasteful that idea was. Doumeki looked impassive as ever.

"If I make you breakfast will you leave? I'll find a store." Watanuki asked, his nostrils flared as he tried to keep his voice even.

Doumeki tilted his head in a nod.

The twenty-three-year-old stalked out of the kitchen and back into his bedroom to get dressed. Watanuki sighed, should he wear one of the suits? Was he working for Doumeki already? He had only interviewed yesterday, and it was only a few minutes after four 'o'clock. The pale youth decided to don his normal clothes, he could change into his suit afterwards.

Watanuki exited his room loudly and marched passed Doumeki. The stoic actor watched him with his lips quirked in vague amusement. Watanuki scowled at him in return.

"Don't forget, I want pancakes," Doumeki said, as the front door was yanked open; instantly Watanuki's head swiveled to face his boss.

"I don't take requests! You'll eat whatever I make!" He informed the other testily with his finger jabbed angrily into the air.

"Kimihiro?" A small voice asked, the little girl in the doorway studied him concernedly from behind a large bag. She lowered her hand indicating that she had been poised to knock.

"Kohane! I'm so sorry! What are doing up so early?" Watanuki gushed at her. A complete 180 from his behavior towards Doumeki.

"Grandmother said you'd need some things this morning, so we brought them." Kohane said with a soft smile. His landlady appeared behind the young girl.

"Yuuko told me you got the job, and I knew he'd be here for breakfast."

Watanuki quickly took the bags from them and ushered them inside all the while communicating his gratitude.

Doumeki left the kitchen and entered the living area where the more welcomed guests stood. Kohane looked at him intently before she turned to her adoptive grandmother with an expression of, "is this him?" The woman nodded her head slightly and Kohane's smile grew. The girl bowed politely.

"Hello, sir, my name is Tsuyuri Kohane."

"You don't have to bow to him Kohane! Or call him sir! He's just an idiot! And a jerk!" Kimihiro yelled from the kitchen as he began his preparations for cooking. He set the ingredients out and found they were exactly what he needed to make pancakes.

"Doumeki Shizuka." The actor said, choosing to ignore Watanuki, he then gently tilted her face up until she was once again standing, "You may call me Shizuka," he told her; he turned to the bespectacled man and added, "You can too."

"Why the hell would I?!" Watanuki demanded and shook a bag of flour at the taller man for effect. Kohane only continued to smile at the two, and then to her grandmother.

"Maybe if you ask Kimihiro, he'll teach you how to make pancakes like he does." The elderly woman said to her.

"Do you think so?" The blonde asked shyly.

"I'd be happy to! It's really the least I could do!" Watanuki chirped happily. The girl hurried into the kitchen to help.

"So you're Doumeki, hm? You look a lot like your grandfather." The landlady said as she and the young man watched the other two. Doumeki's eyes widened just a fraction.

"You know him?" Shizuka asked.

"I met him once, not too long ago in fact. He came in to have a fortune told, you see, he was very worried about something." The woman's face fell a little as she recalled the encounter, "The news I gave him wasn't very good, I'm afraid, but he seemed very determined to change it."

"What news?" Doumeki couldn't help but ask.

The woman shook her head and tutted, "I cannot say, he asked that I not tell you."

Doumeki face became a bit sterner, yet he did not press.

---

"Kohane made all the pancakes you see before you! We should all thank her!" Watanuki declared as everyone else sat around his small table. Kohane blushed slightly.

"That's not true Kimihiro, you made the first two."

Her grandmother smiled proudly as Watanuki served her three of them. Kimihiro glowered as he brought the food to Doumeki, the actor ignored the heated gaze and took the two pancakes on the bottom.

"What the hell?! You're supposed to take them from the top! Are you some sort of idiot?!" The twenty-three-year-old squawked.

Doumeki gave an indifferent shrug. Watanuki forced himself to move on for Kohane's sake, he certainly couldn't kill his boss in front of landlady and her young granddaughter.

"Thank you, Kimihiro," Kohane said as she began eating her pancakes.

"It's not a problem at all! In fact I'd be happy teach you more, you're a very quick learner!" He replied.

Watanuki's landlady cleared her throat and everyone turned to her.

"So, Kimihiro, how soon do you think you'll be able to make up your rent?" She asked as though that were normal breakfast table conversation. Watanuki sat feeling completely mortified and quite nonplussed as to why she would bring it up here, in front of his boss. It was no way to impress someone. Doumeki glanced at the blue-eyed man, and then back to the woman.

"How much does he owe?" He inquired flatly as he continued eating. Kimihiro's cheeks flushed and he felt he was going to become ill.

"One hundred and thirty-six thousand yen." The woman answered.

Doumeki gave a stiff nod, "I'll pay," and then he said to the other male, "don't worry about giving the money back."

"WHAT?! I don't need your help! I can make money just fine asshole! Keep your charity!" Watanuki protested, his cheeks still crimson.

"Make inarizushi for lunch." Doumeki responded.

"I will not! Forget it dumbass, I'm not your personal chef! I can't believe you-"

The elderly woman began chuckling and Watanuki turned to her with a questioning expression.

"Oh, it just reminds me of how you used to act in high school, you always acted this way after you had to work with a certain classmate, oh dear me, what was his name?"

"IT WAS NOBODY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Kimihiro yelled obstinately.

Doumeki raised his eyebrow and smirked a little, so he was the same guy.

"No, really Kimihiro, I haven't seen you this lively and excited since high school. I'd never seen anyone as passionate about another boy as you." She continued and Kohane nodded her head in agreement.

Doumeki's smirk grew.

Watanuki blushed darkly and snarled at Doumeki, "Don't you have a movie shoot to go to or something?"

Rapidly Doumeki's face morphed into a harsh one, and though Kimihiro would deny it he was cowed by it.

"No." The actor bit out.

"O-oh," Watanuki said softly, and the four fell silent. Doumeki relaxed again, if only slightly, and everyone finished eating in silence.

"We have some errands to run," Watanuki's boss informed him as the man started clearing the table.

"At five in the morning?! This is ridiculous!" The personal assistant complained, each phrase emphasized with the sound of plates clacking.

"I don't want to deal with the paparazzi."

"I think we ought to leave these young men to their business, let's go Kohane." The elderly woman said. The little girl nodded and grabbed a few things from the table to help as much as she could.

"Thank you, Kimihiro. It was a pleasure to meet you, Shizuka." Kohane told them as she was leaving with her grandmother.

Doumeki lowered his head as if to say the same.

"Don't be rude! I was happy to have you both over, please come again soon!" Watanuki exclaimed.

Even after the door was closed and the females were well into the hallway shouts could be heard. The elderly woman chuckled.

"Those two are…" Kohane began.

"Indeed." Her grandmother replied, "Indeed."

* * *

Woo~ Doumeki Watanuki interaction! FINALLY! I hope everyone knows why Doumeki took the bottom pancakes ^_~ This chapter was really hard to complete. I had to redo the end at least five times and I'm still not that happy with it. Welp, I hope you all enjoyed it at least.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey everybody! I really thought I posted this like a month ago, but I guess I did not. I'm very sorry! But on the plus side I'm almost halfway done with chapter six? Yay? I am very sorry! but I promise chapter 6 should be up soon-ish. I'll make it a really good one too! I promise!

**Warnings: **Really boring, and kind of filler-y. But that's been almost my entire story, hasn't it? And Doumeki is like waaayyyy off, as far as characterization goes.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Doumeki put on his trench coat, and then a pair of sunglasses.

"Why are you dressed like that? It's not cold, or bright, you idiot." Watanuki snorted as put the final dish away and dried his hands.

"I don't want to be seen." Doumeki replied and opened the door for the smaller man.

"You stand out even more dressed like that!"

"But no one recognizes me. Let's go." Doumeki ushered the bespectacled man into the hallway before following suit.

"This is ridiculous! Just look at us!" Watanuki said, he was referring to the fact that Doumeki was covered from nearly head to toe in bulky clothing, while he was adorned with threadbare apparel.

"You're very thin…" Doumeki noted thoughtfully as he stared.

"Shut up! I am not!" Kimihiro snapped and made as hasty exit from his apartment complex, "Where are we even going?"

"I already said, 'we have some errands,'" Doumeki tersely answered.

"What errands could we possibly run at this hour? It's still dark!" Watanuki complained. Doumeki didn't respond, he only continued leading Watanuki towards the metro station.

--

The errands constituted a trip to the grocery store in order to stock Doumeki's kitchen. Then they were navigating the crowds to catch the subway train. Doumeki carried his two bags easily in one hand and tried not to smirk too noticeably at Watanuki who had to shift his constantly.

"If you need help, just ask." Doumeki tossed out casually.

"I don't need your help!" Watanuki barked. Doumeki shrugged and boarded the train. It was packed with people heading to work and Watanuki had to press uncomfortably close to Doumeki, who thankfully made no comment. Citizen filed in and out several times before it was the actor's stop and Watanuki exited the train as quickly as he could. Doumeki lumbered out like he didn't have a care in the world.

That changed once the two were above ground. Doumeki hastened his steps and Watanuki nearly had to run to keep up.

"Hey! Slow down you maniac! You're going to drop something, stupid!" Watanuki protested and cradled his bags. Doumeki didn't respond or slow down until he was in front of his house. He opened his gate hastily and ushered Watanuki inside just as flashes of light exploded into sight.

"Damn," he muttered and slammed the solid wood entrance shut. Watanuki blinked in an effort to chase away the spots that danced in front of his eyes. He now understood why Doumeki wore sunglasses on their outing.

"What the hell?!" He articulated.

"Paparazzi." Doumeki returned. He grabbed Watanuki by the arm and steered him towards the house while ignoring the clicking of cameras. Watanuki wrenched his arm away and scowled as they made their way up the path to the actual door. Doumeki undid the locks and held the door for his personal assistant, who merely scoffed and mumbled, "I'm not a girl!"

"You okay?" Doumeki asked, he recalled the first time he encountered the "photographers", it hadn't been pleasant.

"Yeah! I'm great! I just got dragged out of bed at FOUR IN THE MORNING to make you some damn pancakes, and then I get dragged off to the store where I have to put up with your rude, arrogant ass, and then I get blinded by some idiots because YOU couldn't have warned me!" Watanuki railed.

"I told you at breakfast," Doumeki pointed out and made his way towards his kitchen. Clearly if the man could rant, he was well enough.

"You didn't tell me they'd be at your house!" Watanuki complained as he followed his new boss. He was still clinging to the vestiges of self-righteous anger and was waving the bags in the air like a lunatic. Doumeki turned the corner to his kitchen, and Watanuki did the same.

"And another thing--!" Watanuki paused mid tirade to ogle at the enormous kitchen. It was top-of-the line stainless steel, marble countertops, and some type of wood cabinets Watanuki didn't recognize. A block of fine knifes stood on the counter as well as an expensive cutting board.

"Oi, help me put the stuff away before it spoils." Doumeki chided from over his shoulder.

"My name is not 'Oi', idiot!" Watanuki snapped , but he did set the groceries on the counter and begin putting them away.

"The spices go in this cabinet," Doumeki tapped on the door, and then gestured to the adjacent cabinets "The rest have dishes in them. Bottom has pots and pans."

"Why should I care?!" Watanuki demanded irately.

"You're free to use it." Doumeki answered, completely unruffled. Watanuki puffed up to say something about how he'd never want to use the kitchen because Doumeki also used it, but the woman from yesterday rushed in.

"I thought I heard you come in." She said to Doumeki with a smile, then she turned to Watanuki with scarcely concealed disdain, "Come along, I'll have to catch you up on everything."

Watanuki followed her and her clacking heels into a large room with a table littered with papers and cell phones and beepers and pagers. Watanuki decided it couldn't have been a dining room because it was too far from the kitchen.

"Well," she started and sat down elegantly, Watanuki sat across from her and waited for her to continue, "Here's Doumeki's calendar, as you can see he has a lot on his plate, do try and remember it all. Tomorrow, he has a meeting with some important photographers, you should tell him you scheduled it, he'll be impressed," She tried to hide the slyness from her voice, "but don't cancel that, whatever you do. Also, here is his phone, do not turn it off. You'll receive calls for Doumeki to appear at events and such. This is a pager, Doumeki will use it to contact you, well, perhaps not. He doesn't usually, so don't worry, you can leave it off. This is…"

The explanation continued for a few more minutes until interrupted by a phone call. Doumeki's former temporary assistant gestured for Watanuki to answer it in that annoyed manner she had.

"A-ah, Hello, this is Doumeki Shizuka's assistant speaking," Watanuki said into the receiver.

"Ha ha, you sound so timid, Wata-chan." A familiar voice teased.

"Y-Y-Yuuko!?" He asked in alarm, and stood up too fast causing the seat to fall backwards with a dull thud.

"Yes?" She asked in a false innocent tone, "I just wanted to check up on you."

Watanuki scowled even though he knew she couldn't see it, or maybe she could, who really knew with that woman?

"I'm working!" Watanuki shouted, oblivious to the woman across from him, who was staring slack-jawed.

"Fine, fine, get back to work, ignore the woman who got you there. That's how it always is," Yuuko heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Yuuko! I'm trying to work! I don't have time right now!" Watanuki protested, but he did feel a little bad.

"Of course not, I know," Yuuko gave another long sigh, "Well, how about you buy me some sake to make up for it? I'll pick it up Thursday! Bye!" She now sounded positively cheery, and hung up before he could agree.

Watanuki pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it, "…"

"Ehem, that is not to be used for personal calls." The woman said sternly once recovered.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how she got the number, please continue," Watanuki said with a bow. He picked up his chair with a blush.

"There isn't anything left really. I'll be taking my leave now. Make sure you review Doumeki's calendar." The brunette finished. She got up, adjusted her skirt and left the room.

Watanuki stared at the calendar filled with scrawls and arrows and underlines. He pulled out his PDA and tried to copy it all. Doumeki's phone rang again, and Watanuki picked it up.

"Doumeki Shizuka's personal assistant speaking," He attempted to sound confident.

"This is Ito Hiroshi, I'm the organizer for the Charity Archery tournament. I've called a few times, but was unable to get through, I know it's last minute, but it would be great if Doumeki would participate tomorrow." The man said.

"Charity Archery tournament?" Watanuki asked, he looked at Doumeki's schedule. That photo shoot, the one he wasn't supposed to cancel.

"Yes, the participants choose the charity they'd like to support, and if they place first, second, or third some of the money received from the spectators, vendors, sponsors and the like will go to that charity." The man sounded pleased and hopeful.

Watanuki thought for a moment, some photo shoot that would help Doumeki's career, or a tournament for a good cause? Screw it. Doumeki could get his stupid pictures taken for free from paparazzi. It would do Doumeki some good to get beaten in archery, he probably hadn't shot a bow in years, and a charity would get some money. He didn't seem to like getting his picture taken much anyway. Not that Watanuki cared.

"Yes. Doumeki will be there. What time?" Watanuki said with determination. He scratched out the meeting with the photographers and scribbled in the competition.

"Oh thank you! It's at two, but competitors should arrive no later than one thirty." relief and excitement was evident in Ito's voice. Then the bespectacled man had to tell the photographers Doumeki had canceled.

After that the phone calls didn't cease, it was near impossible to do anything but field them. He didn't know that much about Doumeki; he only had what was scheduled, and the tiny bits he had gleaned from breakfast and shopping.

"I'm sorry, Doumeki has plans that day," Watanuki told the gentleman on the other line, followed by a good-bye and hang up. Then he promptly face planted onto the table.

Doumeki entered the room and saw Watanuki, facedown, on the furniture.

"That doesn't look comfortable, even for a moron." He said and sat next to his assistant.

"Shut up!" Watanuki growled and brought his head back up. The cell rang again and Watanuki answered it.

"Doumeki Shizuka's personal assistant speaking," He said robotically. He listened to the man, and then turned to his boss.

"What are your plans for Setsubun?" Watanuki saw that nothing was written.

"I'm going to my family shrine." He said.

"No, he cannot attend. I am Sorry." Watanuki hung up and typed in Doumeki's plans. He was amazed that he managed to learn type as quickly as he had on such a small keyboard.

Doumeki's lips twitched in a half-smile. No argument, no "suggestion" that he go to a televised event, but then again, Watanuki didn't seem to be here for fame.

"You don't have plans for it, do you?" Doumeki asked casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Maybe I do have plans! I have a life too!" Watanuki shouted, assuming that Doumeki meant to insult him.

"You can come with me," Doumeki said in a tone that implied Watanuki had no real choice. Watanuki glowered at his boss for a moment, and then the phone rang, _again_. Doumeki smirked, and glanced at his calendar. He saw a photo shoot had been crossed and the word "Tournament" had been added onto the side.

"I'm sorry, he will not be attending, thank you for your call." Watanuki was starting to sound bored, but it was still hidden fairly well.

"What's that?" Doumeki asked and gestured to tomorrow's date. Watanuki swallowed somewhat nervously. It was one thing to do it when Doumeki didn't know, explaining it to the actor, however, might prove hazardous to his employed status.

"You don't need some stupid pictures taken, your head is big enough! The tournament is for charity, so you won't be backing out on this one!" Watanuki sounded more confident than he felt.

"What kind of tournament?" Doumeki asked, with a pinch of exasperation that one would use when misunderstood.

"Archery," Watanuki answered a bit bemused, then managed to ask, "you don't care?"

Doumeki gave his personal assistant a flat look, "No. I hate that publicity crap."

"That isn't what she said…" Watanuki mumbled, but shook it off.

"I'm hungry." Doumeki stated. Watanuki's hackles raised; he could tell where this was going.

"So?" He ground out.

"I want Inarizushi," Doumeki said and stood up. He plugged his ears preemptively.

"I WILL NOT COOK FOR YOU! I AM NOT YOUR DAMN CHEF! I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! HEY GET BACK HERE! IT'S RUDE TO JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait! Please leave your comments and suggestions! :LOVE:


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** Lookie! It's another Chapter! Thank you to all that reviewed. This chapter is the longest yet so hurrah for me~

CCSRonin, I swear Watanuki does remember Doumeki! I tried to subtly incorporate in this chapter. I swear it's in there! You may have to squint and tilt your head...

On a completely unrelated note, I was wondering how old you all think I am. If you guess correctly I will write you a 500+ word Douwata, with a prompt of your choosing. Just post it in your review, first one to get it right receives the prize! Sorry, but you will have to be logged in to be considered. Good luck!

**Warnings:** A tad rushed in some places, bad dialogue, and crummy characterization.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Watanuki found he was not comfortable in cars. Whether it was because he hadn't ridden in one since the accident, or because Doumeki was the one driving, he wasn't sure. But it was probably Doumeki driving.

"Scared?" Doumeki asked in a monotone. A knowing monotone.

"Of course not! I should be, because YOU'RE driving, but I'm not! I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, and I don't fear anything!" He retorted.

"Your knuckles are white, moron." Doumeki pointed out and smoothly parked his car. It took Watanuki a few seconds to pry his fingers from the seat and he left a set of rather impressive indentations behind. He flexed his fingers to regain circulation. Doumeki smirked as he walked to the stands.

"Leave the cell in the car," He called out over his shoulder.

"Doumeki Shizuka! What a pleasure it is to have you with us today! I cannot thank you enough!" Ito gushed and shook the actor's hand. Doumeki dipped his head in acknowledgement and signed in.

"And what charity will you be supporting?" Ito asked with a bright smile.

"Pancreatic Cancer Research Center." Doumeki informed him. He nodded and wrote it down, then handed Doumeki a number and told him where wait.

"Your assistant can wait with you, but he should move to the stands before it starts, there's a reserved seat for him." Ito said and waved them off.

"Why that?" Watanuki asked as they made their way to the waiting area, which was just a large patch of land with a tarp hung over it.

"It's the fifth leading killer of men in Japan, sixth for women." Doumeki replied tonelessly.

There were only a few other participants there, they were a little early, and all of them looked focused. Watanuki sat down in one of the folding chairs and watched Doumeki adjust his bow. The young man comforted himself with the knowledge that professionals had been invited too so there was no way Doumeki could win. That would teach him some humility.

Doumeki wasn't concerned with his opponents, he couldn't control them, so what did they matter? The arrows would be provided; he would be allowed only one practice round. They would shoot five arrows per round. Three rounds per set, not including the practice. Two sets with an intermission between so the crowd could buy some refreshments. The first set would be at fifteen meters, the second at thirty.

Doumeki had his bow ready and so he sat down beside Watanuki. He dug out some money from his pocket and handed it to the bespectacled man.

"It's hot, buy yourself some water or you'll get dehydrated." He explained.

"I have money! And I won't get dehydrated anyway! I'm not sickly or anything! Geez!" Watanuki huffed.

"It's for charity," Doumeki reminded him, knowing that would cause him to swallow his pride.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm not getting you anything though! You can get off your lazy ass and get it yourself!" Watanuki snarled and stalked off. Doumeki shook his head, half in amusement, half in disbelief.

"All archers please report to the sign-in stand for some last minute instruction! All archers to the sign-in stand at this time!" The speakers blared, and Doumeki stood up and walked over to the gathering crowd. The instructions weren't much of anything, just the standard rules, and point distribution. Also Ito explained if there were a tie, that the persons involved would shoot another round to determine the winner.

"All spectators please take your seats! Spectators please take your seats! Thank you!" The announcer ordered.

Doumeki returned to the waiting area in time to see Watanuki leaving for his seat with a bottle of water in his hand. As the actor got closer he saw a bottle of water next to his bow, and a bag of Takoyaki Puffs. He shook his head again, half in amusement, and half in disbelief.

---

Watanuki had minimal trouble locating his seat. He was grouped with a few other assistants and beside an actor that decided he "didn't want to embarrass himself, or the sport."

"Yamada Ren," He said and offered his hand to Watanuki.

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Watanuki Kimihiro," Watanuki said and took the proffered hand. The air quickly became filled with excited chatter, and Yamada had to lean in if he wanted to say anything. Once the archers took their places, however, everyone went silent.

The tense feeling pervaded the air, and Watanuki felt he was sitting on pins and needles as he watched. It was only the practice round, so a lot of the arrow were scattered. Doumeki's seemed a bit more clustered than some. That explained why their school won every competition. Doumeki took it just as seriously then.

Watanuki watched the shooters collect their arrows, the counters would not announce the scores of the practice round, but they would announce the subsequent rounds, and then the tally. Doumeki was all poise and composure.

"Look at him, acting as if he's already won. Smug ass." Watanuki mumbled.

"What was that?" Yamada asked with an amused smile. Watanuki flushed, he hadn't meant for anyone to hear him. The whistle blew and everyone fell silent again. A few seconds later the first arrows sailed. Doumeki finished and stood at the line patiently.

The last arrow was fired and the officials swarmed the area to count the points. Nervous chatter resumed.

"Archer Number One: Thirty-four out of fifty!"

The crowd clapped hesitantly. The first archer was a talk show host, so nobody really expected much.

"That's better than most of his practice rounds!" His assistant, Sasaki Masato, shouted from Watanuki's left. A few chuckles escaped.

"Archer Number Two: Forty-three out of fifty!"

Approval rippled through. The professional took a slight bow, he placed fourth in nationals, therefore he only considered the other professional archer, who had placed second, to be his competition.

"Archer Number Three: Twenty-seven out of fifty!"

A few people applauded in jest. The pop star laughed good-naturedly and took a dramatic bow.

"He at least he got the arrows on the target." Yamada remarked.

"Archer Number Four: Forty-six out of fifty!"

That was Doumeki, who only bowed, ignoring the loud cheers from the onlookers. Watanuki leaned back in his chair and wondered how the hell Doumeki was able to do it. The rest of the scores were in the high thirties, except archer number seventeen. He scored an impressive forty-eight.

--

Doumeki took his stance. This was the third round, he had recovered the two points he lost in the first round by the second one. He lined himself up, anchored, aimed and then let the arrow fly. He repeated the process, this time a little higher to hit the bull's eye.

Damn, too high, he lowered the next three and hit the center each time. Now he waited. He remembered this feeling, not quite anxiety, and not quite confidence. He missed this. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The scores where announced, but Doumeki didn't make much note of them.

"Archer Number Four: Forty-nine out of fifty! A total of: One hundred and forty-three out of one-fifty!"

Doumeki stole a glance towards the reserved stands. He saw Watanuki, he was waiting pensively for the scores too. The actor wondered whom Watanuki was truly rooting for, but it was impossible to tell.

"Archer Number Seventeen: Fifty out of fifty! A perfect score! A total of one hundred and forty-four!"

The crowd roared. Half in support of Arai Katsuro, number seventeen, and the other half for Doumeki.

"We will now have a thirty minute intermission! Please support our competitors and visit the closest concession stand!"

Doumeki quickly adjusted his bow and hung it up in the waiting area. Then he grabbed the bottle of water, which wasn't very cold now, and poured it down his neck.

"Doumeki Shizuka, yeah?" A voice spoke from behind.

"Arai Katsuro," Doumeki returned as he turned around. The man nodded and handed him a moistened towel. Doumeki declined politely.

"You're very good. I have to say, I thought this would be easy, even with Kudo here." Arai said with a laugh.

"Thank you. You are doing well, too." Doumeki responded tersely.

"Thanks. I just wanted you to know, I'm gunning for you now, and I'll definitely win." Boasted Arai, he crossed his arms.

"We'll see." Doumeki said without emotion, he knew Arai was only trying to rile him. It happened often in high school. Doumeki picked up the Tayoyaki Puffs and walked passed him and to the reserved stands.

"Oi, have you been drinking enough water?" Doumeki asked as he approached. He smirked as the hairs on Watanuki's neck stood up making him look like an angry cat.

"My name is not 'oi'! And I can take care of myself! Don't treat me like some child!" Watanuki spat, he had sprung to his feet at some point in his rant. The females in the area stared in awe and whispered amongst themselves that Doumeki was much better looking in person.

Doumeki just started eating some of the puffs, and then he offered up the bag to Watanuki.

"No I don't want any of your stupid food! Who knows where your hands have been?!" Watanuki upbraided.

"You should buy some more water." Doumeki told his personal assistant. Watanuki seethed.

"Go buy your own drinks!" Watanuki shouted even as he was walking over to do so. Doumeki smirked and continued eating. He wished he had remembered to tell Watanuki to pack a bento. It took the young man a long time to return.

"It's too damn crowded! I can't believe you made me wait in that madness! Asshole, here's your water." Watanuki barked and thrust the iced bottle in his hand. Then he opened his and took a long drink; it was really hot after all.

Suddenly he felt _cold_ sliding down his back and he leapt into the air. Doumeki stared at him with bored amber eyes.

"DOUMEKI! What the hell?!" Watanuki bellowed and Doumeki couldn't help but be impressed by the smaller man's lung capacity.

"You were red." Doumeki explained as he took a swig from the open bottle.

"You're supposed to warn the person you idiot! Ugh!" Watanuki continued shouting at his boss who only plugged his ears.

"Everyone please return to your seats at this time! To your seats at this time!"

"I leave to get snacks and you're completely soaked! What happened?" Yamada asked with a soft laugh. He handed Watanuki a bag of candy and tried to dry the back of the poor young man's neck.

"Don't ask," Watanuki sighed, he stopped Yamada by telling him it wasn't necessary, then he handed the candy back to him.

"No, I got it for you, I already have some. See?" The blonde said and popped a piece into his mouth.

"O-oh, thank you," Watanuki bowed and then opened the gummies.

--

"Damn," Doumeki muttered, he had been thinking it a lot, but Arai had hit another fifty, which meant trouble for him. The arrows were brought back and the whistle blown. Doumeki would have to score perfectly this round and the next if he wanted to at least tie.

He was getting too caught up in this now; apparently Arai had managed to rattle him. Doumeki brushed off that thought. He'd scored forty-nine, placing him with 192, while Arai had 194, only a two point lead. He released his arrows and scored another forty-nine. He breathed deeply through his nose trying to hide his disappointment.

"Archer Number Seventeen: Forty-six!"

Doumeki smirked satisfactorily, that put him ahead again. If he scored a fifty this round he'd win no matter how well Arai did.

--

Watanuki was literally on the edge of his seat, Dou-er Arai had to do well this round! Even though the seats were close, the targets were too far away to read. Each 'thunk' was deafening.

"You're really into archery, huh, Watanuki?" A voice said from his right. Kimihiro jostled, and it took him a moment to recover and identify the voice as Yamada.

"Oh, ah, no, actually I'm not. This is the first competition I've been to since high school."

Yamada nodded in understanding, and then the announcers began speaking.

They breezed through the other competitors and skipped Doumeki's and Arai's scores to build the anticipation. Watanuki licked his dry lips nervously.

"In third place is Archer Number Two: Kudo Akihiko! Congratulations! And now ladies and gentlemen, we have… a tie! Between archers four and seventeen!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"Doumeki Shizuka and Arai Katsuro will shoot one round! Winner takes all!"

"C'mon, c'mon," Watanuki quietly cheered. Everyone seemed to be holding his or her breath and leaning in to get a better view. Watanuki felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he chastised himself for it, he wasn't competing!

_Thunk, thunk, thunk_.

Arrow after arrow embedded itself in the target. Watanuki's hands were tightly clasp together and he waited impatiently.

Four officials took to the field, two per target. Arai winked at Doumeki, who ignored it and stood calmly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Women and children! Everyone! With a score of fifty to forty-seven…the first prize winner…is…a man!" The spokesperson joked, he got a few uneasy laughs but everyone quieted shortly after.

"With all due seriousness here, we have a winner. First place goes to, drum roll please," He said and paused.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Sasaki yelled what everyone else was thinking.

"The winner is, by three points, DOUMEKI SHIZUKA!"

"YES!" Watanuki jumped to his feet, without realizing it, but it wasn't as if he were the only one. He sat back down, mortified, and praying Doumeki hadn't seen. It was only the tension he told himself, the relief from all the built up stress.

--

Doumeki was told to remain where he was by the officials, the newspaper would be taking pictures and wanted to ask at least a few questions. Arai was also told to wait, but he stormed off before anyone could stop him.

"Doumeki, Doumeki! Look over here sir! What was it like?"

"Doumeki how does it feel to have beaten a professional?"

Cameras flashed, film rolled, and to his credit, Doumeki did respond to a few questions even if they were one-worded answers. Then he tore himself away from the crowd, and was thankful that Ito intercepted and allowed him to get away.

"Let's go," Doumeki said and started to "help" Watanuki to the car. He really did hate all the publicity.

"Hey! I can walk just fine you know! Let go!" Watanuki protested, but he did speed up. They hurried into Doumeki's car, and the actor was peeling out before either of them had their seatbelts on.

"You're a maniac! Slow down!" Kimihiro yelled and rushed to get the seatbelt to click. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. God he hated cars.

"Why does it scare you so much? It's just like the subway." Doumeki told him, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, except the subway isn't being driven by an idiot! And did you just run that red light?! You did!"

"It was still yellow."

"Yellow means slow down not speed up!" Watanuki screeched. Doumeki slowed down and glanced over at his reluctant passenger.

"It really scares you, doesn't it?" He asked, this time with a note of concern. He started driving more cautiously, and slowly.

"No! I already told you, I'm not scared!" Watanuki countered. He tried to relax in order to prove his point.

Time to take his mind off the car ride, Doumeki decided, "You're very loud, you know, I could hear you cheering over everyone else when they announced my name."

Watanuki went scarlet, "N-now wait a minute, I wasn't cheering for you!"

Doumeki just smirked.

"I wasn't! Honestly, Arai should have won! Clearly it was a fluke!" Watanuki protested. Doumeki nodded his head in a patronizing manner.

"Shut up! I didn't want you to win! Quit smirking!"

Doumeki pulled into his driveway and parked. He got out, followed by his personal assistant, who only stopped ranting to answer the phone.

* * *

Please drop a review, and leave your guess for my age! I promise I'll write your request well!


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** Congrats go to jellyD and Narnialover(since she based her guess off the lyrics on my profile and I thought that was awesome). So, I am, in fact, sixteen. And not a Libra, nice try. Part of me is flattered that many of you thought I could have been in my twenties, and the other part is like, "YOU'RE OLD INSIDE!"

Send your thanks to Stalker of Stories for betaing this monstrosity.

**Warnings:** The usual. Plus this is blatant filler...

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"DOUMEKI! Get out of my apartment!" Watanuki shouted from his bedroom. He was exhausted. He had been rudely awoken at four in the morning for four days straight now, and he had been forced to go to bed at extremely late hours because everyone and mother wanted Doumeki to show up for some inane event.

"I want tamagoyaki, I brought the ingredients." Doumeki said as he opened the door to Watanuki's room. He held the bag up for his personal assistant to see. Kimihiro supported himself on his elbows and squinted at the blob that sounded and acted like Doumeki; then he flung a pillow and missed by mile.

"Go home Doumeki! Go home!" Watanuki ordered and flopped back onto his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and wished with every fiber of his being the slightly older man would listen. Naturally, it was to no avail.

"I'm putting it in your kitchen." Doumeki said and left the door open so the light entered the room brazenly.

"Damn you, stupid jackass, you have no consideration for other people! Honestly!" Kimihiro spat out hotly as he removed the blankets and swung himself out of bed. He donned his glasses, then went to his kitchen. He pulled out a pan and turned on the stove while glaring at his boss. The stove was slow, almost as if it too had no desire to be woken up so early.

Almost as soon as Watanuki had started actually preparing the food, Doumeki stepped in, taking Watanuki's hand and moving it.

"It's better when you do it this way," He said and showed Kimihiro.

"That's not how you do it!" He rejoined and more or less shoved the actor away from his cooking area.

"I like it this way though," Doumeki repeated and agilely navigated his way back to the stovetop.

"Ugh! Back off! I'll cook it however I want! Get the hell out of my kitchen, you fool!" Watanuki declared and did his best to remove the rather large obstruction that was Doumeki. The actor propped himself on the counter and settled on adding seasonings.

"Why don't you go set the table, or something?!" Watanuki chastised. His boss shrugged, but did get off the counter and put on the tablecloth. The smaller man finished cooking and plated the dishes with a lot of care for someone who didn't want to feed the other person. Doumeki, thoughtfully, kept the observation to himself.

Watanuki brought the food to the table and then sat down as far as he could from his employer.

"Needs more salt," Doumeki commented as he chewed.

"No it doesn't!" Watanuki snarled, and Doumeki was again reminded of an angry cat.

"I'm leaving the unused stuff here," Doumeki said.

"Just like last time, quit leaving your food here because you're too lazy to bring it back home with you! Most of it we didn't even use!" Watanuki protested.

"Most of it would go bad," He pointed out blandly.

"Well you could take the other stuff! Or better yet, don't bring stuff we don't need!" Watanuki barked and started clearing the table. They fell into their usual roles; Watanuki washing the dishes while yelling, and Doumeki putting them away with his ears plugged between dishes.

The actor opened Watanuki's refrigerator to put away the perishables, and he took the opportunity to see what his assistant had. He noticed leftovers that consisted of the fish he brought over yesterday, and he felt relieved knowing the young man had eaten decently last night. Doumeki wondered if part of Watanuki knew that he was doing it on purpose.

"So dense," Doumeki mumbled and shut the door.

--

Watanuki gave a very audible sigh as he picked up a bottle of sake. He didn't drink much, at all really, so he had no idea if it was a good brand or not. Doumeki raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. Then they moved to the check out counter.

"No way! That's…!" Watanuki exclaimed as he grabbed a tabloid paper. The image was blurry, but he could tell it was Doumeki and himself standing in front of aforementioned man's house.

"Yeah, it happens," Doumeki replied and paid the cashier while Watanuki seemed distracted, otherwise he'd get a loud protest about how "Watanuki Kimihiro can take care of himself!"

Watanuki stared in horror as rumors swirled about him. Who came up with this stuff?!

"I'm not some charity project! I am not some slave you bought off the black market either!" Watanuki shouted at his companion as though it were _his _fault.

"Does it really say that?" Doumeki asked and took the paper from his assistant. He skimmed through the tiny speculative article. Sure enough there was the suggestion that Watanuki had been purchased through illegal means. Doumeki couldn't block the image of Watanuki in chains fast enough, and vaguely he wondered where such an idea came from. He shook it off.

"Really! That's the most logical explanation they could come up with?! I am most certainly _not__ a __slave_!" Watanuki screeched.

Doumeki plugged his ears, but dared to comment, "You can call me 'master' if you want."

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?!!"

Doumeki shrugged and told the smaller man to quiet down as he began walking towards the store exit. He left Watanuki bristling and flailing to catch up.

--

"Hello, Doumeki Shizuka's personal assistant speaking," Watanuki answered drowsily. He had been taking calls all freaking day, except when he had been making lunch and dinner for the biggest glutton in the world.

"Wata-nu-ki! Where are you? I'm simply dying of thirst!"

Oh good. The world's second largest glutton, Watanuki thought.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes," he said and shifted the sake bottle in his hands.

"Hurry up!" Yuuko ordered gleefully and hung up. Watanuki might have taken offense if he weren't so tired, or if it was someone besides Yuuko. Instead, he plodded home. He climbed the stairs, and dragged his body through the hallway. He had to put his against the wall, partially for support and partially because his landlady turned off the hall lights at midnight; it was currently one in the morning.

"Wata-nu-ki!" Yuuko cheered and practically carried him the last few feet. Well, in the sense that she pulled him along behind her.

"I see you brought the sake! Oh hoh! What kind? Hm?" Yuuko said and took the bottle eagerly, "Oh you poor child, this isn't a very good brand, but that's okay! I brought some from home!"

"Child?!" Watanuki snarled, a bit of vim returning to him. Yuuko tossed her hair flippantly and grabbed a bottle from seemingly nowhere. Then she started to drink it.

"I wanted to see how Doumeki's little slave was doing, so how are you?" Yuuko asked with a leer.

"I am not his slave! Don't you start that!" Watanuki barked.

Yuuko laughed, "Well, how are you two getting along?"

"I can't stand him! I hate that guy! With his stupid, ugly face! And his 'oh are you scared?' nonsense!" Watanuki was now making strangling motions in the air.

"I heard you'll be spending the Setsubun with him this year. That's pretty impressive, the Doumeki shrine has become rather reclusive," Yuuko sagely stated.

"Huh? The Doumeki shrine was always open to the public, I thought," Watanuki asked and studied Yuuko's face in consternation.

"Until a few years ago. Lately it's been quite private - family only I believe," She told him and took a particularly long drink from her bottle. "I hope you're ready to go. The Setsubun is in a few days."

"I don't want to go with Doumeki!" Watanuki protested.

"I think it would be good for you! Spend some time with him, have a nice quiet celebration!" Yuuko insisted. Watanuki sighed; he didn't want to debate with the crazy woman, he wanted to go to bed and never have to wake up.

"I'm glad it's settled then, you'll be going to the Doumeki temple this year! We should start packing now! I'll help!" Rejoiced Yuuko and she entered his bedroom with him in tow. Watanuki groaned but followed along.

"You'll need some suits, and some casual clothes," The woman said and began tossing things out of his closet, she tapped her chin thoughtfully and added, "You don't have very much clothing do you? That's okay! I brought you some clothes too! You can make me some snacks to repay me, so don't worry."

"Hey! Just wait a minute! I don't want any clothes from you! Mine are just fine!" Kimihiro protested vehemently as he picked up his clothes. She was making quite a mess and that made him feel all the more disgruntled.

"Nonsense! Why don't you start making me a rum cake? I happen to know Doumeki left some good rum here." She grinned wolfishly.

"How do you know…?" Watanuki started to ask, but the trans-dimensional witch interrupted him.

"Is that something you're willing to pay for?" She inquired with severity.

"A-ack! No! Nevermind!" He squawked and waved his hands as if warding something off.

"Good! Now hurry up with the cake! I'm famished!" Yuuko said and directed him out of the room. He left only somewhat grudgingly to begin the cake.

"Of course she wants a rum cake…you're an alcoholic, you know that!" He shouted the latter part and earned a giggle from the chronic drunkard.

"Wata is so mean! Here I am, doing him a favor, and he's complaining about the small task I ask of him!" She retorted with her customary overdramatic flare.

"I didn't ask for your stupid clothes, they're probably something embarrassing too!"

"Less talking, more cooking!" Yuuko ordered. She exited the room elegantly, with the sort of expression one expected from "the-cat-who-ate-the-canary."

Watanuki frowned at her while he mixed the ingredients. Her grin only broadened as she glided across the living/dinning room to lounge on his couch. Yuuko pulled out a toothbrush and studied it with rapt attention.

"You have two toothbrushes in your bathroom, now why is that?" She asked and held up one that was _not _his.

Watanuki inexplicably flushed, and then yelled, "That stupid, useless lummox! He left his dumb toothbrush here!"

"So it's Doumeki's hm? Well that makes sense. It's perfectly natural that he keep one here," Yuuko intoned with a nod.

"Perfectly natural?! In what world?!" Watanuki demanded as he slammed the oven closed.

"This world of course! Along a few others… He comes here for breakfast, doesn't he? He can't go out without brushing his teeth!" She sounded far too gleeful for Kimihiro's taste.

"I am not his chef! He shouldn't come here at all! He should keep his damn toothbrush at home!" Watanuki snarled and stomped out of his kitchenette. He headed towards his bedroom to take a look at whatever monstrosity Yuuko had packed for him.

"Watanuki~! No peeking!" She chastised and waved Doumeki's highly offensive toothbrush. The bespectacled man crossed the span that separated them and snatched at it, unsuccessfully, "You shouldn't throw other people's belongings away, that's just bad manners!"

"He shouldn't be leaving his stuff in _my _apartment!" Watanuki shot back and made another grab.

"Didn't Doumeki pay your rent? Wouldn't that make it _his _apartment?" Yuuko pointed out. Watanuki stilled in absolute horror.

"NO!" He denied emphatically and then crossed his arms childishly. The timer went off and Yuuko smiled brightly.

"Cake!" She sang out merrily. Watanuki marched back to the kitchen and pulled out his latest masterpiece. He pulled out a plate and knife to cut the cake with, once it cooled a little.

"And you know what goes best with rum cake, right, Wata-nu-ki? Rum! So don't forget to bring me a glass of rum! On the double!" Yuuko called out and chuckled to herself madly.

"ARGH! YOU CRAZED DRUNK! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH ALCOHOL!"

There was a loud banging from the floor above him, indicating he needed to quiet down. He winced, and reminded himself that he would have to apologize in the morning.

--

Doumeki couldn't get to sleep despite his best attempts. His mind would veer towards Watanuki. The strange waifish man that had reappeared in his life. He rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling, which did him little good; it was pitch black.

Doumeki wondered what was happening to him; he had never invited someone to his temple since… He shook his head. If he tried to think about _it _he would never get to sleep. The man was loud, hostile, and far too energetic, but he was also completely enthralling. It had been the same in high school, but the actor had never managed to find a good enough rationale to stay around him, or rather, to get him to stay around. Doumeki wasn't sure why he felt so compelled to be near him, but he'd ignored it in high school, and if the feeling persisted it must be for a reason.

"Watanuki Kimihiro." He murmured, and he finally began to drift into slumber.

* * *

Hey, you guys wanna do me a big favor? On my profile there's a poll for what story I ought to attempt next, if you could cast your vote that would be spectacular!


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Whew, finally an update, right? Well, this chapter was going to end up really long, but it would have taken a long time to write so I split it up. Just for you guys! I was being to feel bad that I hadn't updated in so very long. I hope you all enjoy this one! I worked extra hard!

**Warnings:** The usual, and sometimes the POV shifts are jarring, hopefully it's been smoothed out.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Doumeki checked the bottle, it recommended two capsules for an adult male, so that was the number he mixed into Watanuki's teacup. He stirred it casually as he pocketed the "fast-acting" sleep aid.

"Oi, you ready?" He called out. Watanuki barreled out of his room with a duffel bag in hand.

"YES! Believe it or not it takes time to get dressed!" The young man barked.

"Here," Doumeki said and handed him the cup, "I made tea."

Watanuki made a noise that couldn't be described as anything short of flabbergasted.

"I'll take this to the car." Doumeki added as he grabbed the makeshift suitcase. Then he took off for the car he parked out front.

Watanuki rubbed his eyes, hard, which jostled his glasses. Doumeki made tea? Watanuki was somewhat impressed the other knew how. Not because tea is difficult, but because of the way Doumeki has him make _everything_ now.

"It probably tastes bad…" The bespectacled man grumbled and took a small sip. The tea was fine, possibly good; fat chance Watanuki would admit that to his boss, however. He was finished with it by the time Doumeki returned.

"Done?" The man had the nerve to ask. Watanuki scowled and moved to put the porcelain away, however, Doumeki intercepted him. He grabbed the smaller man's wrist and eyed the contents of the cup, and then made a vague satisfied sound as he let go.

"What the hell?!" Watanuki more or less squawked. Doumeki didn't even pretend to register the question. He just walked out of the apartment again. Watanuki huffed, washed the cup, and put it away. Then he took the neatly wrapped packages off the counter and joined his boss.

"You're a freak! A living, breathing freak of nature!" He snarled and tromped down the stairs behind Doumeki.

"Good-bye boys! Have a good time," The medium called out as she shuffled into the lobby. Kohane close behind.

"Have fun Kimihiro," The girl offered timidly.

"You too, Kohane. I made you something, I was going to leave it at your door, but since you're here…" Watanuki replied and he gave her one of the gifts. He smiled at her brightly as she accepted it.

"Thank you," She said and held it reverently. The landlady beamed at them.

"Bye! I'll be back in a few days," Watanuki announced, though the other two were well aware of the fact. He fought to suppress a yawn as he approached the car. Doumeki noticed it and gave an internal sigh of relief.

"Here," He said and opened the car door. Earlier he had adjusted the seat so it was reclined enough to be comfortable without rendering the airbags useless. Not that he planned on crashing, but just in case.

Watanuki scowled at him and tried to ignore the gnawing fear that crept in. He mumbled something about steel deathtraps as he climbed into the car. Doumeki leaned in and clicked his seatbelt for him.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much!" The blue-eyed youth protested.

"You're welcome." Doumeki replied, pointedly ignoring the dripping sarcasm. He walked around to the driver's side and got in. The first thing he did was turn up the temperature. He remembered reading that heat facilitated sleep, and if he could get Watanuki to sleep, perhaps he could circumvent any panic attacks.

"Are we going to go, or what?" There was already an edge to Watanuki's voice.

"It's cold out, I'm waiting for the car to warm up."

Watanuki scoffed and stared out the passenger window. His eyes were beginning to sting with fatigue and he tried to stifle another yawn. He cursed Doumeki for waking him up so early.

Doumeki kept shooting furtive glances. He took note that Watanuki's breathing had slowed considerably and he could see in the faint reflection provided by the window his employee's eyes were half-lidded. All good signs in the actors opinion.

Several minutes later, and presto, Watanuki's cobalt blues were closed behind his frameless glasses. His chest was rising and falling rhythmically indicting Doumeki's patience paid off. The actor carefully pulled away from the curb and onto the street.

Watanuki shifted, blinked, and promptly fell back asleep. Doumeki looked at him fondly. The man looked so different when he slept.

--

A few hours into the trip and Doumeki missed his rambunctious assistant's antics. He should have been thankful for the peace and quiet, but he wasn't. He was bored. Watanuki was sleeping soundly, which was better for his health than hyperventilating, Doumeki supposed.

Traffic was starting to settle in at last. The actor was glad he decided to leave at four in the morning, even if his companion was none-too-pleased.

--

This was a problem, Doumeki noted as he stood outside of his car. He had made several fruitless attempts to remedy said problem and now he was wondering if it had been a good idea in the first place.

Watanuki was asleep. Dead asleep. No amount of prodding on Doumeki's part seemed to faze him, much less wake him. The actor, with some amusement, remembered the tale of a sleeping beauty. He toyed with the idea of kissing his employee, but decided against it because it was strange and unusual for him to think like that. It would appear he would have to carry Watanuki in.

Doumeki leaned over his companion's prone form and undid the seatbelt, then he tried to sort the man's limbs so he could lift him. Extricating Watanuki from the car was the hardest part, he didn't want to bump the man's head against the doorframe or anything. Once he was out, though, Doumeki shifted him so that he was being carried bridal style.

It didn't take much time to get Watanuki to the guest room. Doumeki knew where it was, and that it was always prepared. He placed the slimmer male onto the bed gently, and then softly brushed the bangs aside. Watanuki's eyes fluttered partially open and stared into Doumeki's. It felt…awkward and tense, until the cobalt disappeared behind pale eyelids. The actor let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Doumeki let his arms drop to his sides and he left the room. He had to bring in their things and greet his grandfather. He stole a last glance towards Watanuki and shook his head at himself.

--

The first thing Watanuki noted upon waking was that his head felt like it was filled with cotton. The second was that his glasses were terribly askew. He righted them, lifted his head, regretted that, and flopped back onto the bed. Then he notice a faint trail of smoke, which he followed with his eyes since he discovered moving his head was not worth it.

The shoji screen was opened and a man with grayed hair sat just outside it with a pipe in his hand. The man turned and smiled at him.

"Is Shizuka too much to handle?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Responded Watanuki intelligently. The older raised his eyebrow in a perceptive way, and crossed his arms.

"Shizuka? Doumeki Shizuka?!" Now Watanuki sat up straight and angled his body to face the man. He bore a resemblance to the gentleman in question, but one could tell this man had seen better days. It must have been Doumeki Haruka.

The priest tilted his head in a nod.

"Well, he just infuriates me to no end! And no matter what I do he keeps on!" Watanuki fumed.

"He can endure a lot," Haruka said wistfully. Watanuki looked at him questioningly, which prompted the elderly man to elaborate.

"When he was young, I had him wear this," He began and pulled a worn photograph from his lose clothing, he handed it to Kimihiro then continued, "to ensure that he would grow strong."

"Is…this…in a girl's kimono?!" The young man shrieked. Haruka nodded his head, seemingly amused by his reaction.

"You haven't had anything to eat or drink all day, have you Watanuki?" The elder asked, a complete subject change.

"Oh, ah, no, I haven't, Doumeki, sir," Watanuki spluttered.

"You call my grandson Doumeki, so you should refer to me as Haruka." He said with a thin smile, "Come on, I asked Shizuka to make some tea and steamed rice."

Haruka carefully lifted himself off the ground as Watanuki did the same from the bed. They walked together in peace before Watanuki piped up again.

"Did you really have him wearing a girl's kimono? For how long?" The boy, in Haruka's eyes, pestered exuberantly.

"Too noisy." Shizuka commented as he set the tea on the table. Haruka eased himself onto the cushion with his grandson's assistance. Watanuki sat across from him and tried to stem the laughter that threatened to escape.

Doumeki gave him a strange look, one that said, "the-man-next-to-me-is-insane."

"You! You used to wear a girl's…" Watanuki started as Doumeki poured the tea for all of them.

"Kimono, yeah. Do you want to wear one?" The actor asked without missing a beat. An image of Watanuki in a rather revealing kimono entered his head enigmatically. He shook it off.

"Hell no! Why would I?!" He demanded testily and slammed his hand down on the table.

"You're still young, you might be able to grow up strong." Doumeki answered and took a sip of his tea.

"WHAT?!" Watanuki irately cried. Haruka only chuckled.

--

"Wow," Watanuki breathed as he stared into the night sky. Doumeki smirked at him.

"They're just stars," the actor intoned.

"There are just so many!" Watanuki insisted, too wrapped in awe to be offended or embarrassed. Doumeki turned his attention to the moonlit expanse above them.

"Hn," he agreed. "A lot of constellations are out,"

Watanuki frowned and squinted. He never could make out those abstract shapes, so he let out a dejected sigh. Doumeki looked over at him, seemingly amused.

The archer pointed to a particularly dense patch of stars and said, "That's OoGuma,"

"I don't see anything," Watanuki quipped. Doumeki looked thoughtful, or as thoughtful as a rock could look, before standing up and offering a hand to his employee. Watanuki eyed the proffered appendage with unabashed skepticism, but took it. His boss only led him off the porch and onto lawn where he laid down and gestured for Watanuki to do the same.

"Idiot," Watanuki murmured as he lay beside him. The grass prickled at his back and he swore he felt moisture collecting on his shirt.

"It's easier to see like this," Doumeki explained and pointed at the same spot. Watanuki followed the finger, but no matter how hard he stared he could not make out Big Bear.

"Weren't you the one that said they were just stars?" Watanuki meant for it to be more cutting and astute, however, it was only whiny and defensive sounding.

"Do you see those three stars?" Doumeki asked, overlooking the other's comment. He pointed straight up.

"Yes! Of course I can see those!" Watanuki spat out acridly, "Everyone knows the Mitsu Boshi! I'm not a fool!"

Doumeki raised an eyebrow, "So you know the meaning as well?"

"Yeah," the bespectacled man said softly, "It portrays the idea of filial piety. The three stars represent a child holding up his parents: taking care of them: honoring them: providing a good name for the family so they can be proud. And..." his voice broke. Doumeki turned to face the other and he saw thick, wet, tears forming in those beautiful azure eyes.

"Some regions see it as a tsuzumi, the kind they play before a sumo match or kabuki drama," Doumeki said to shatter the somber mood Watanuki had slipped into. He pointed up to the collection of stars above and below the main three.

"What? I don't see that at all," his personal assistant announced. Doumeki could tell the slightly younger male was thankful for the mental reprieve, and determined to argue because the man added an angry, "You're making that up!"

Doumeki shook his head, the grass making a quiet sound as he did, "Right there, look,"

Watanuki frowned. All he could make out were the same three stars. Doumeki, without thinking, grabbed Kimihiro's hand and guided it along the outline.

"Oh! I see it!" Watanuki cried out excitedly.

"It's also seen as the sleeve of a kimono," Doumeki informed the slimmer man.

"Yeah? Where?" Watanuki demanded in a way that suggested he didn't believe it. Not one to be deterred, the actor helped him trace out that constellation as well.

"There's her arm, and her sleeve extends all the way… here." Shizuka explained. He stole a glance at Watanuki who was enraptured by the celestial bodies beyond their reach. His blue eyes were wide and mouth delicately parted…

Abruptly, Watanuki seemed to notice Doumeki was holding his hand and he jerked away hastily; his face was a bright crimson, completely visible even in the pale light of the moon.

"It's very late! We need to go to bed!" he shouted and scrambled to his feet. It was a half-walk, half-sprint that got him inside in less than a minute.

Doumeki stayed, reclined on the grass, for a short while as he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He never acted like this around anyone else, so what if Watanuki couldn't see the constellations? Why did he take his hand like that? More pressing than that even was why he missed it. He hoisted himself off the ground and made a beeline for the temple.

"That went well," a raspy voice stated as Doumeki parted the doors. "Come, sit."

Doumeki did and waited for his elder to explain himself.

"That boy just doesn't know what to do when he's treated gently," Haruka imparted on his grandson. Doumeki's expression remained neutral but his eyes sparked with a degree of curiosity.

"You'll have to be tenacious, Shizuka, but you've always endured." He let out a plume of smoke even though he was indoors.

"It is because of you," Doumeki said and bowed his head.

Haruka chuckled but there was a bitter tinge, "You rely on me too much still. How are you ever going to support him?"

Doumeki kept silent, as he was prone to.

"Well, we ought to go rest; it is late, as your friend said," Haruka said with a smile. Doumeki rushed to aid him and together they made their way to the bedrooms.

"Goodnight, Grandfather."

"Goodnight, Shizuka."

--

Watanuki flopped onto the futon, his face half buried in the pillow and blanket. He had not just had a _moment_ with Doumeki. What did that idiot think he was doing holding his hand like that?!

"Stupid stars," Watanuki groused. He pushed himself up and made his way to shoji door that had been left open. Even though it was late, Watanuki wasn't tired, it was probably that incredibly long nap he took earlier.

Watanuki opened the door wide enough to allow him to exit the room. He sat himself down on the wooden patio-like area and let his gaze wonder upwards.

"_Mitsu Boshi,_" he whispered to himself.

Watanuki felt he was a failure. His parents died in a car crash because they just had to protect him. Their worthless son. He couldn't grant them anything, couldn't ensure their wellbeing, and he most certainly wasn't making 'Watanuki' an admirable name. He was shaming it, and them, and all of his ancestors.

He sighed into the night air and tried to stem the tears. Watanuki hated how even after all the years he was still so easily saddened. Hated that Doumeki of all people had to snap him out of it.

Idly, Watanuki raised his hand and traced the outline of the tsuzumi and kimono sleeve just as Doumeki had shown him. Oddly he could still remember the warmth his boss' hand had given off and he felt tingly because of it.

"Stupid Doumeki."

* * *

I do hope you enjoyed it.

And for those who don't know Mitsu Boshi is Orion's belt. I had an inner debate on whether I should have had Watanuki use the term "Oyakoukou Boshi" which reflects the family-oriented concept, but I thought it might be confusing since Orion has so many meanings/myths in Japan. I just went with the generic one. Sorry to those of you nitpicky, hardcore, Japanese authenticity experts out there.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: This chapter was rather hard. Maybe because school started up, maybe it's because Haruka and I don't get along, I don't know, but it's still not where I'd like it to be. I'm tired of it though, so I'm moving on. I wouldn't say it's awful, just 'meh'.

Warnings: The Usual.

* * *

It was a horrifying sight to say the very least. Watanuki had no choice but to gape at it like a fish until he finally recognized it: Doraemon. That hideous robotic blue cat that had **no ears**. It disturbed Watanuki as a child and it disturbed him now, and there it was just sitting among his possessions as though it belonged.

"Yuuko," Watanuki very nearly growled and hurled the plush toy across the room. He rooted around in his duffle bag for something he could wear to the festival.

"Are-are-are these girl pants?!" He spluttered as he pulled out a pair of skinny jeans. There were colorful designs on the back pockets and everything.

Watanuki's speech deteriorated into expletives and angry guttural noises; he knew he should have packed his own things! The Doumeki family was waiting for him so he knew he had no choice but to find the least girly pair. He settled on the one with the large red heart embroidered on the left back pocket. A freaking _heart_. Better than the flowers but still a horrific offense to his masculinity.

He pulled them on and found they were far stretchier than he'd assumed. Watanuki still had to keep them low around his hips so they wouldn't squish or reveal anything in _that _area. Now he had to choose between a rainbow studded belt or one with a butterfly as the buckle. He decided on the latter, it would hopefully prove easier to hide.

"Couldn't she have packed anything normal?! God dammit!" He howled in indignation as he caught sight of the shirts. One of them had the ever-popular slogan amongst teenage girls: I Doumeki Shizuka. There was no way in hell he was going to wear that one. He was going to tear it to shreds and then burn it and then ground into tiny specks of dust, which he would toss into another fire before casting it into the depths of the ocean. Or on a one way trip in a satellite on a mission outside of their galaxy. Whichever was more accessible.

He dug around some more and found a white button up shirt. There didn't seem to be anything objectionable about so he put it on. It was a little thin, and tighter than what he would normally wear, but still satisfactory. And if he didn't tuck it in, it hid the belt buckle well. Sleeves were a tad long, and if he didn't keep them rolled up they draped over his hands in an unseemly way.

A fist rapped on the door, causing Watanuki to jump. But only slightly.

"Oi, you ready?" Doumeki's familiar voice drawled.

"My name is not 'Oi'! And I will take as long as I want! Bastard!" he shouted back. Watanuki grabbed the light jacket and put it on as he more or less marched out of his room.

A flash of illumination exploded into sight, forcing Watanuki to blink in order to see again. Even Doumeki seemed surprised, because he turned his head towards his grandfather, who just so happened to be holding a powerful digital camera.

"Your mother asked; she was sorry they couldn't make it," Haruka said by way of explanation. Doumeki accepted the information with a nod.

"Couldn't make it?" the bespectacled man asked. He hoped that hadn't sounded rude or nosy. He was just curious.

"Missionary work," Doumeki told him. Watanuki didn't feel the need to ask where. Then he felt Doumeki's gaze on him. Probably appraising his outfit.

"Don't even say anything!" he hissed with a violent blush. Doumeki smirked.

"How interesting," Haruka commented, his brow tilted in amusement at Watanuki's "choice" in apparel.

"Ack! No! It's not…! I didn't…! This isn't the sort of thing I wear! Yuuko packed it! She wouldn't let me look! I don't want to wear this!"

"Would you prefer to be naked?" Doumeki deadpanned with an indecipherable expression.

"NO! How can you even ask that!? Do you have some sort of mental retardation going on or something!? I cannot even FATHOM how you'd think that's an appropriate question!" Watanuki took in a deep breath to prepare for a longer rant, and he noticed his boss had plugged his ears, "Hey! Don't just ignore me! Ugh!"

Haruka chuckled. Was his grandson plugging his ears? Shizuka had always been the epitome of mature, even at a young age, and now, seeing him as a grown man _plugging his ears…_

"Are you boys ready?" the old man asked, and perhaps the word 'boys' was stressed, but it was fond, not reprimanding.

"Yes," they both replied. Well Doumeki's might have sounded more like, 'hn,' and Watanuki's a bit snappish because he was still glaring at Doumeki, but they were still in the affirmative.

--

The streets were already crowded with people. Excited chatter filled air, a happy buzz permeating throughout the throng. It was enough to make one Watanuki Kimihiro forget about all the annoyances suffered at Doumeki's hands. A young girl and boy weaved in and out of the people. It was the type of moment that made one smile, no matter their lot.

… Except that it sounded like someone was crying. Watanuki whipped his head this way and that, a near comical fashion, in a frenzied search. It was a little boy, he could tell from the sound, and it seemed like it was coming from the small alley. Watanuki broke away from Doumeki and his grandfather to check it out. Sure enough a boy was there and his mother, Watanuki supposed, was crouched down beside him glancing around and trying to comfort him.

"Excuse me, Miss, is everything all right?" he asked as he slowly approached. She had a frantic look to her eyes.

"My cousin lost his toy, and I lost my contact lens, and I can't seem to do anything right! I was supposed to meet my sister, but I can't find her either." The brunette appeared as though she would burst into tears at any moment.

"What kind of toy?" Watanuki asked. If he could get the boy to stop crying, it might give the woman a chance to search for her lens in peace.

"Oh, it's a stuffed Doraemon, have you seen it?" Her voice took a hopeful lilt, then it vanished, "No, of course you haven't."

"Please, wait right here!" Watanuki said animatedly and took off back towards the temple leaving the woman staring after him with an open mouth. He ignored Doumeki's raised eyebrow as he passed.

This was too perfect! Yuuko must have known somehow, and he decided he might actually have to thank her for this one.

He entered the guest room and had to scan it before he spotted the toy on the floor, along side the rubber duck he had thrown earlier still. Watanuki grabbed the plush and returned as quickly as he had gone, doing his best not to brush up against any passersby. He handed Doraemon to the two-year-old who accepted it happily. His crying ceased immediately and transformed into merry little 'coos'.

"Th-thank you," the woman stuttered, her eyes still wide from shock. Her young cousin was running around waving the toy in the air as though it were flying. He even made the whooshing noises.

"Now, where did you lose your contact lens? I can help you find it," Watanuki offered with a smile.

"No, no, please enjoy the festival, it's fine, we'll probably never find it anyway," the brunette replied sadly, her eyes turning downcast.

"I insist!" Watanuki responded. "It was around here right?"

She nodded, and Kimihiro lowered himself.

"I'll help too," a deeper voice said from behind.

"Eh? Doumeki?" Watanuki wondered out loud as he watched the taller kneel to the ground and help the search. The brunette stared at him and blushed.

"Doumeki, as in the movie star?" she whispered. Doumeki grunted as if that was an acceptable way to confirm it. Watanuki made a face.

"Yeah, but don't say anything," he whispered back. She nodded. The three of them searched for nearly an hour while Haruka took a few pictures and watched over the little boy. Crouching for too long would have done a number on his joints, and the tyke seemed to be fond of him. He, of course, kept an eye on his grandson, who was keeping an eye on Watanuki.

Then, the little boy darted towards aforementioned male.

"There's a heart on your _butt_!" he squealed and pointed. Kimihro went crimson, and Doumeki shifted to catch a glimpse.

"It suits you," he intoned drolly. The little boy continued giggling.

The brunette was up in a flash, "I am so sorry,"

Watanuki was about to reassure her that no harm was done, to anything besides his pride, when Doumeki interceded.

"If he didn't want people to comment, he shouldn't have worn them."

"Y-you!" Watanuki ground out before resorting to vague gestures that promised pain. Lots of pain. He managed to compose himself, and remember he was in the presence of delicate ears, "Be useful! Don't say stupid things! Just help find the contact lens!"

"Thank you, but," she began, "we'll miss the festival. It's okay, I knew we wouldn't find it."

She grabbed the boy's hand and led him off; they disappeared seamlessly into the masses. Watanuki watched her retreating figure, rather forlorn at not being able to find the lens, a feeling rather evident on his countenance.

"Someone probably stepped on it," Doumeki suggested and straightened.

"Yeah, I guess," Watanuki agreed dolefully.

"It was nice of you to help them like that," Haruka mentioned in the hopes of cheering him up.

"I just wish we could have found it," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it," his boss advised. Haruka nodded sagely.

"We're going to miss the festival," Doumeki added.

Watanuki stood up and they resumed walking to the nearest temple. It wasn't far, thankfully, but it was even more densely populated than the streets, with more and more pouring in. The cheering was loud and came from every direction.

"The decorations here have gotten much better," Haruka observed as he took in the sight of large banners dangling from every feasible location. The temple was a riot of colors and patterns, but not discordant in the least.

The priests, and all of the assistants, appeared in a parade, their ceremonial garb just as colorful as their temple. They marched, and danced, in time with the drums, which reverberated in Watanuki's chest due to the sheer volume. In minutes more priests and assistants appeared on the balconies and proceeded to throw the traditional roasted soybeans to the roaring crowd. The people shouted their approval wildly and those who had brought buckets held them proudly in air, ensuring they would capture some.

"You're supposed to eat the number of beans that correspond to your age for good luck," Doumeki leaned in to explain.

"I know that! What do you take me for?! An idiot?!" Watanuki snapped at him. Doumeki pulled back, but otherwise remained unfazed.

"Make Eho-Maki tonight," he added with his voice raised to be heard.

Haruka chuckled, "You should be nicer; Watanuki is our guest."

Doumeki was sheepish, but masked it fairly well.

The head-priest made an announcement to the crowd but Watanuki and the others were too far away to make out what was being said. Then the assistants started tossing bags of goodies alongside the beans. Everyone cheered, which led to some dangerous invasions of personal space as they made grabs.

Abruptly the music cut off, and the ensuing hush made the air tense. The abrupt cessation caused Watanuki to bring his attention to where the priests had gathered. An impossibly large red demon, seemingly made from tissue paper, emerged behind the head-priest. Thick plumes of smoke leaked from its nostrils.

Hideous laughter filled the air as ten man-sized demons appeared, each façade more horrible than the last, and darted through the crowd. One startled Watanuki so badly he bumped into Haruka, his ensuing apology was waved off.

"It's fine. You've never been to a Setsubun festival like this one, have you?"

Watanuki shook his head, "I used to watch it with my landlady, and Kohane, on their television."

"Because you don't have your own?" Doumeki asked.

"You've been in my apartment! Have you seen a TV in there?!" the bespectacled man snapped.

"You'll find it's much better in-person," Haruka commented, drawing the youth out of the potential 'argument.' "After all, you get to participate. Oh, it's starting now."

"Everyone! Chant with me!" The head-priest cried in a voice loud enough for even the trio in the far back to hear, _"_Demons out! Luck in!"

Watanuki joined in the chant, his voice mingling in with all the others, while Doumeki's deep baritone stood out. He didn't stop to wonder why he ears picked out his boss' voice over all the others, and he probably never would.

The smaller demons quickly fled, as they were supposed to, leaving only the large Yokai.

Chants rose to a fever pitch, the loud buzz filling Watanuki's ears, and the priests began throwing the roasted soybeans. The evil spirit then exploded in a dazzling display of pyrotechnics that Kimihiro didn't dare to question for fear of ruining the magic. Streamers were catapulted into the air, some clumping together, in celebration.

One particularly dense tangle landed directly onto Shizuka's head. The colorful strips of paper unraveled a bit and draped themselves in front of his face.

Watanuki laughed, a genuinely amused laugh, not a harsh mocking one. Doumeki's bored face peeking out from behind the festive streamers was just hysterical in its contrast!

"If you weren't so freakishly tall this wouldn't happen!" he teased, but helped Doumeki remove them. His boss' hair was unnaturally soft. Damn close to what Watanuki would imagine spun silk strands to feel like. That warm, tingling feeling from last night returned, which made Watanuki's cheeks flush.

Hastily, he threw down the clump of tissue paper, and flailed. A small-scale flail so as not to bother the others around him, but it still contained the awkward movements customary to the Watanuki heir.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of dance?"

"No! Shut up!" Watanuki squawked and stamped his foot, crushing some stray soybeans in the process.

Haruka watched the exchange with a tired smile.

When Shizuka told his grandfather that his personal assistant, Watanuki Kimihiro, would be joining them, Haruka had immediately counseled the medium. She reported that Watanuki was, among other things, her tenant and revealed a good deal about the boy.

Haruka was brought out of his reverie by his grandson giving him what passed for a concerned look.

"I think it's about time we headed back and roasted our own soybeans, will you do the honors, Watanuki?" He asked. Something like relief washed over Shizuka's face.

"O-of course! I'd be happy to!" The more animated young man replied.

"Eho-Maki." Shizuka insisted.

"Would you quit it with that?!" Watanuki snapped. Doumeki merely plugged his ears and offered the standard, 'so loud,' as he started walking back to the temple.

Haruka noticed his grandson keeping an eye on him. Did he look as tired as he felt? They had only been out a few hours…

--

"Thank you for the food, it was wonderful," Haruka told Watanuki as he polished off the last bite. He understood why Shizuka had made such a fuss, by his standards, about the boy cooking dinner.

"No, it was no trouble, thank you for allowing me to stay," Kimihiro responded and bowed his head.

The elder hoisted himself up, his joints creaking loudly in protest, and said, "You'll have to forgive this old man, he isn't much of a host. I'm afraid I must retire, good night."

Doumeki also stood up. He quickly moved to help his grandfather to his bedroom, leaving Watanuki at the table.

When he returned he asked, "Want some tea?"

"We're out, and if you're just telling me to make more!" Watanuki replied.

"I'm making it." Doumeki informed him. His companion nodded, albeit hesitantly, so the actor picked up the empty container and went to the kitchen. He debated for a few seconds on what kind of tea, before pulling out an entirely different kettle. He knew exactly what tea to make.

It didn't take much to prepare, Doumeki just had to heat up the water and select the package. While the water warmed, the actor brought the new kettle to the table.

"Is that…glass?" Watanuki asked, peering at it skeptically.

"Yeah," Doumeki responded and dropped the brown 'lump' into it.

Watanuki's face became even more skeptical.

"The tea." Doumeki offered in explanation, he could see the question forming. The he returned to the kitchen to fetch the water. He was extremely careful when bring the pot out, he had no desire to burn himself after all.

The actor carefully poured the water in, already the reaction was occurring.

"Whoa!" Watanuki exclaimed, all skepticism gone, "It's beautiful!"

Doumeki smirked and set the emptied pot down. His eyes glanced from his employee's enraptured expression, and the tea.

That brown lump was blooming, rapidly, tiny shoots sprouting upwards until vibrant little flowers opened up.

Watanuki gave a delicate gasp.

Doumeki decided he liked that expression. That unabashed awe and reverence, that openness. He knew he couldn't stare at it forever though, so he waited a beat for the tea to soak and then he poured two cups.

"Happy Setsubun," Doumeki said and clinked their glasses together.

* * *

That is a real tea, it's probably super common in Asian cultures, but I don't care. You don't see it too too often here, so I Americanized it a tad.

Spring Setsubun is, in relation to Lunar New Year, kind of like New Year's eve. Eho-Maki is a type of Sushi that just isn't cut up. It's traditional and is supposed to face the year's lucky direction. If you need more information it's pretty easy to look up, or you can shot me a PM and I'll do my best (Because I grossly exaggerated some portions and probably left out a lot).


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** So it's been a while, over a month now, right? I have a terrible concept of dates, anyway, point is that it has been some time since my last update. I told myself I would have something before Christmas and so here it is! Yea! It is also about twice as long as my other chapters, at least twice as long. So, please, send your thanks to Stalker of Stories for taking in all the awful-ness and making it purdy for everyone~

Also! Is it better that I write longer chapters that take forever, or shorter chapters that...also take forever?

**Warnings:** Oh, Haruka, your OOC-ness. Rushed ending, par for the course these days. Excessive use of the words 'grandmother' and 'granddaughter.' OOC-ness in general, though maybe I should give up and be like 'it's an AU I will botch the characters however I please'! XP

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Mr. Doumeki! Mr. Doumeki! Over here! Please! Sir!" A chorus of thirty or more voices rang out at once, though a little out of sync, which created a weird effect further compounded by the resounding flash bulbs.

Watanuki let the blinds fall back into place by removing his index finger and turned around only to be greeted by Doumeki's less-than-enthused face. Watanuki kept the fact that he was startled by his boss' sudden presence to himself.

"You're not even outside and they're already clamoring for your attention! How do they even know you're here?!" the assistant squawked, "You don't think the woman we met at the festival told them, do you?"

"No. My car is out front," Doumeki deadpanned. He really should have considered that, and parked it somewhere else, but he had been hoping that with all the Setsubun festivities he would have been left alone. Clearly this was not the case.

"Stay here then," Haruka told his grandson as he clapped him on the shoulder, "Watanuki and I can handle these errands. Right, Watanuki?"

The twenty-three-year-old in question whipped his head back around. He couldn't help himself, the flashing lights and demanding cries were something of a spectacle, but he was still able to respond with, "R-right!"

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go before any more people show up," Haruka said and guided Watanuki towards the front door. "You can handle being alone for a few hours, can't you Shizuka?"

Doumeki gave a stiff nod.

"Good. We'll be back soon. Enjoy the peace and quiet," Haruka chuckled as he turned his back. He knew full well there was no such thing as 'peace and quiet' when the paparazzi were involved.

Haruka took the lead; he seemed to be old hand at evading the amateur photographers, which was very good for Watanuki because he hadn't a clue as how to move through the mass of bodies.

"You should keep your face covered," Haruka told him, though it was a little late, having already opened the door. The cameras were clicking away much more rapidly than before, and Watanuki was certain they'd gotten a few shots of his face.

"Why? It's not like it's my picture they want." Watanuki said, but did his best to lift his jacket. Haruka quirked an eyebrow and led the younger down towards the gate.

"You don't think you're a spectacle? Weren't you in the last tabloid?" Haruka asked. The folds of his loose haori sleeves now covered his own face.

Watanuki's eyes widened, "That was only because that guy was there too!"

"And now, you're at the temple he's staying in. The private family temple, I might add."

The gears in Watanuki's brain churned as the ramifications dawned on him. If he was identified he could be stalked too!

"Damn Doumeki! Ruining my life on so many levels! My privacy!" he wailed. Haruka merely chuckled at his expense. The two were definitely related, Watanuki thought; Doumeki would have made fun of him too.

"Keep quiet, and don't hesitate." Haruka said, his tone morphing to serious. He took Watanuki's hand and ignored the cries from the paparazzi. Watanuki didn't really have time to process the advice as he was pulled along.

It was truly amazing how rude those people were. They parted just enough to let them through and then encircled them.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"Why are you always around Doumeki?"

"Are you a slave? A foreigner?"

"Are you a couple?"

Watanuki didn't answer. He had been told to keep quiet, so he would. Besides everyone was shouting at once and the flashes of light were dizzying. Suddenly staying at the temple alone with Doumeki was much more appealing.

"Oi!"

And all of it stopped being directed at Watanuki. Their attention was back on the temple, and Watanuki found that he and Haruka were actually beyond the crowd. Only just though.

It took another few seconds to process that the loud 'Oi' had not come from Haruka, who looked somewhat baffled as well.

"How unusual of him…" Haruka murmured and something like contentment crossed his features, "Come on, Watanuki, we should take advantage."

For a seventy-three-year-old, Haruka was rather spritely. Within a few moments they were out of sight, and out of breath.

"We'll… catch our… breath… in here," the elder offered and gestured to the cake shop they were currently in front of to which Watanuki nodded eagerly.

The duo sank into the plush chairs and began to laugh. They were both shaky from having run so far, and the adrenaline was starting to wear off. There was nothing particularly funny, but it tumbled out anyway, as laughter is prone to do.

Watanuki decided it was nerves. And maybe because they both looked a tad ridiculous, Haruka in a kimono and haori, while Watanuki was dressed in skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"This is a nice place," Haruka commented as they settled. Watanuki hadn't noticed, and on instinct he surveyed the establishment. It _was_ nice. There was something homey about it.

"Back there when you said: 'how unusual,' what… what did you mean?" Watanuki asked. To tell the truth he wasn't sure what had happened at all. One minute the paparazzi were harassing him and the next they were back on the temple.

"Ah. I only meant Shizuka doesn't do that."

Watanuki was still confused. Haruka could see the question mark floating above the boy's head in his mind. He couldn't help the wheezy chuckle.

"He doesn't let them take pictures of him. I think he did it as a distraction… for you."

"Huh?" Watanuki was starting to become annoyed. Why couldn't the Doumeki family just be clear!?

"Shizuka was the one who said 'Oi.' He stepped outside once he heard them shouting questions at you. I think he was trying to protect you," Haruka elaborated with a gentle smile on his face.

Watanuki crossed his arms and scoffed, "He was probably jealous! Couldn't stand the idea of someone else getting attention!"

Haruka's smile didn't fade, but he shook his head, "No, ever since he was young he has hated unnecessary attention."

"Then why did he become an actor?" Watanuki asked incredulously. Haruka only sighed and looked away. Watanuki could tell, at least this time, he was encroaching on a sensitive topic.

"And, anyway, he certainly wasn't doing it for me. Maybe for you." Then Watanuki realized how that could be taken, "I mean! Not that you need him to! I just!"

Haruka waved it off in that good-natured way of his, "I know very well what you mean, but you're wrong. Shizuka hasn't interfered with them on my behalf before."

"Eh? He hasn't?" Watanuki asked. It was quite strange that Doumeki wouldn't do that even for his grandfather.

"Oh, I'm sure if he felt I needed him to, he would," a tiny smirk played at the elder's lips. Watanuki squawked indignantly. Haruka was implying he was weak!

"I'm teasing. The public already knows I'm his grandfather. Shizuka wasn't here when they were being belligerent and I was able to set them straight on my own. I am an elderly man, you know, they respect me. You are young, and much more interesting than I ever was."

Haruka thought it prudent to leave out the fact that Doumeki hadn't ever stepped in on his behalf because he specifically told his grandson to stay home, just as he had before they left. His grandson had, in a roundabout way, defied him in order to 'protect' Watanuki. Haruka viewed this as a good thing.

Watanuki sat back and tried to analyze it all.

"Is it really so strange? Hasn't he ever looked out for you before?" the elder inquired.

"If you call torturing me 'looking out'! You know during that tournament he poured water down my back! All because I looked a little 'red'! That's not looking out, that's being a jerk!"

"I remember that tournament. I have a clipping from the paper. I always wondered why he never signed up for it before. It's held every year, you know, and Shizuka enjoys archery a good deal," Haruka said.

Watanuki furrowed his brow. "The man who ran it this year said they had been trying to get him to sign up for a long time. I guess… no one told Doumeki," his voice got quieter at the end.

Something had just come to light. Doumeki… he really didn't have much control over his life. If he wanted to go anywhere, he had to cover up, and even then people still seemed to know. His personal assistants were the ones who took all his calls, and…

"Was that why they were fired?" Watanuki puzzled together.

It was Haruka's turn to be confounded, "Who was fired?"

"All of Doumeki's assistants. On my first day, his temporary assistant told me not to cancel this photography shoot because it would be good for Doumeki's image…" Watanuki blushed a little.

Haruka raised his eyebrows and prompted him to go on with: "And?"

"I… canceled it for the tournament. I mean… he… I figured he could just get his pictures taken by the paparazzi if he wanted publicity, but… it seems like… like the woman wasn't looking out for Doumeki. It was more like she was looking out for his fame, and not him as a person."

"Did you think Shizuka would have liked to go to the tournament?" Haruka asked, there was a quiet earnestness to the tone.

"I remembered he was part of the kyudo team in school… but… I just wanted him to gain some humility," Watanuki blushed again, "Which didn't even work because he won!"

"Even though you didn't mean to, you did take him into consideration, didn't you?" Haruka pressed. "More so than the others, at least."

Haruka leaned back his chair and sorely wished for a pipe.

"You're right. His other assistants were more interested in fame. In riding on his coat tails, so to speak. And some…" Haruka paused. "Well, you're very different."

Watanuki made a face. He was always being called 'different' in the least complimentary way possible.

"No, no, it's a good thing," Doumeki's grandfather placated. "It's why you'll be around much longer than the others."

"Eh?" Watanuki voiced. That was odd. Hadn't Yuuko said that too?

"Well, I think we've wasted enough time, don't you?" Haruka asked and with some effort stood up.

"Yeah, the shop closes at five, doesn't it? It's," Watanuki checked his PDA, "oh wow! It's already three!"

"We'll make it, it isn't far." Haruka said. They made a hasty retreat.

-=-

"They developed those photos fast! Didn't you ask for doubles?" Watanuki exclaimed. Haruka nodded.

"They do a good job, did you get everything you needed at the store?"

"I think so. I've never made hanazushi, so I had to look it up, but I think I've got everything," Watanuki answered and held up his bag of goods.

"Ah, so we are having it tonight. After the fuss you put up this morning I was certain you weren't," Haruka said in faux-innocence.

Watanuki choked on air and his fingers clawed at nothing.

"No, no, no! You misunderstand! I'm not making it because Doumeki asked! Not at all!"

Haruka quirked an eyebrow. The Doumeki family had it down to an art, that was for sure.

"So, why _are_ you making it?"

"Because! Because! _He dared to question my abilities as a chef!_" Watanuki responded.

Haruka sent him a look that stated very clearly, "I'm old, not senile."

Watanuki crossed his arms. It didn't matter if Haruka believed him. Watanuki knew he was telling the truth. It was his injured pride, and nothing more.

-=-

"Oi."

Watanuki batted the hand prodding him ineffectually.

"Oi." This time the voice was a little firmer, and the press against his shoulder was much more insistent.

"What?! What is it now?!" Watanuki demanded and rolled over. Protocol would have had him up and about the moment his boss tapped his shoulder, but it was _Doumeki _and God knows what hour of the night.

"The paparazzi left," stated Doumeki.

Watanuki wrapped his arms over his eyes and groaned; loudly, "Thank you. Thank you _ever so much_ for telling me this at…"

"It's a quarter after midnight," Doumeki filled in.

"God I hate you! What is wrong with you?! Go away! Let me get back to sleep!" Watanuki groused. He hadn't meant to but his voice turned a tad miserable and whiney at the end. It was hard to be hostile when operating on two or so hours of sleep.

"You can sleep in the car," Doumeki informed him.

"In the… car?! What do you mean by that?!" Watanuki squawked. Instantly he was sitting up and reaching for his glasses fruitlessly. He turned the lamp on, momentarily blinding himself further.

"The paparazzi are gone, so we need to leave now, before they come back." Doumeki explained as if Watanuki were an idiot. He was being dense, but the man was probably tired so it was forgivable.

"Ugh! My glasses!" Watanuki complained, as his search grew more frantic. Doumeki smirked. Then he leaned in, causing Watanuki to freeze mid-flail, and put the glasses on for his assistant.

Maybe Doumeki lingered too long, but he made it up by pulling back rather quickly.

"Don't do that! You, you, you! Creepy person!" Watanuki heaved an internal sigh. Was that really the best he could come up with? No time to worry about it though. "Now leave! I have to get dressed! And pack!"

"Already done," Doumeki said and picked up a duffle bag that was suspiciously similar to Watanuki's. Watanuki's eye twitched. That guy… hadn't seen anything had he?

The smirk on Doumeki's face suggested he had, indeed, seen.

"You do realize none of those things were mine! Yuuko packed them! They're hers! I swear!" Watanuki was thankful for the dark; it hid his scarlet cheeks nicely.

"Are you keeping any of it?" Doumeki asked, for once sounding 'curious' rather than 'mocking'. If you paid close attention, that is.

Watanuki gave him a guarded, incredulous look, "No. Of course not! Why on earth do you ask?"

"I just thought you might have been into that sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?"

"Maybe you aren't into the muscular type," Doumeki elaborated without really elaborating anything.

Watanuki could only stare in bewilderment before letting out a choked, "The what!?"

"Judging by the magazines…" Doumeki trailed off, he was thankful for years of discipline and self-control. They were the only things preventing a wicked smirk.

"What magazines?!" Watanuki shouted, clearly exasperated.

"The gay ones," the actor answered, and added, "You _are_ rather flamboyant. I shouldn't be surprised."

Anything Watanuki had planned to say died in his throat and he was left with vague, unintelligible noises of something akin to rage. He took several deep breaths and grabbed the nearest pillow.

_**Fwap.**_

"How can you even say that?! The fuck do you mean?! _I am __**not**__ gay_!"

_**Fwap. Fwap**_**.** Doumeki didn't even bother to dodge or stop the onslaught. It was just a pillow, and it was worth it.

"Urgh! I cannot believe you! The things that come out of your mouth! Oh! God! I just want to tear you into tiny pieces! No one would miss you! You would be welcomed in Hell! There's a special place that's being built just for you! I just—gak!—urgh!—argh!" Watanuki's tirade dissolved into hand motions momentarily, before picking back up, "'You're rather flamboyant'! My ass!"

"Yes," Doumeki intoned drolly, "your ass is flamboyant too."

_**Fwap. Fwap. Fwap.**_

"You! You! You **cretin**! I cannot believe you have the gall, _the gall_, to say such things to me! To anyone! I am Watanuki Kimihiro and I will not stand for the travesties you spout!"

Doumeki commended himself on the foresight he had; if he got this response from the magazines, then mentioning the g-string that had been stuffed into the bottom of the bag might have lead to an untimely demise. Though, it would have been entertaining to see Watanuki's reaction.

Doumeki paused. Since when had his sense of humor become so… perverted? He used to be called fatalistic…

Doumeki cleared his throat, in a way that could easily be mistaken for discomfort, "Anyway, you should get dressed."

Watanuki stopped mid-swing and blinked at him owlishly. That was odd behavior for his boss.

Doumeki walked away, duffel bag in hand, and tossed over his shoulder, "I left clothes out for you." He, with a small measure of reluctance, closed the door behind him.

"I though I heard some fighting," his grandfather commented as he shuffled nearer.

"Sorry, grandfather," Doumeki said and bowed his head. He should have been more considerate, but riling Watanuki had proven much too tempting.

"No need, no need. He's a very lively boy, isn't he?" Haruka said, eerily in time with a shriek. Doumeki couldn't stop the smug grin from spreading.

"What did you do to the poor boy this time?" Haruka asked, his tone full of amusement.

"Not mu-"

"Doumeki! Give me my bag _**now**_!" Watanuki barked as he opened the door a fraction. He had probably started to undress before looking at the outfit laid out for him.

"Already in the trunk," Doumeki lied and tried not to snicker.

"I don't mind retrieving it for you, Watanuki," Haruka offered. He sent a wink to his grandson.

"Oh! No! I'm sorry! It's fine!" Watanuki said, instantly turning contrite. The door was near slammed shut. They could both hear muttering and curses thrown Doumeki's way.

"You had best get that in the trunk before he exits," Haruka whispered. Doumeki nodded and did so.

He gave a quick glance out of the window, to ensure there were no aberrant photographers, and then made his way to his car.

In retrospect, he shouldn't have wasted time teasing his employee. Now he wouldn't be able to prepare any tea to ease the trip for Watanuki. On top of that, he had incensed his assistant so much that chances of him falling asleep on his own were nil. Doumeki would have to keep a watchful eye on him…

When he got back, Watanuki was dressed and trying to cover as much of his chest as he could.

"You. Are. _An_. _**Asshole**_!" The bespectacled seethed.

"You've been wearing skinny jeans this whole trip…" Doumeki observed. He knew, full-well, that wasn't why Watanuki was bristling like an angry cat.

"Not the pants you idiot! The shirt! The shirt! I most certainly _do not_ 'heart' you! And it's too tight!" Watanuki barked, which nearly ruined the cat comparison Doumeki had constructed.

"Let me see," Doumeki said. His grandfather watched them with the same amused expression he had been wearing the last few days.

"Don't you touch me! Let go of my wrists! Hey! Stop it! Do you have any idea what personal space _is_?!"

"It isn't that tight. You're too scrawny," Doumeki intoned. That much was true; Watanuki was still quite thin, not emaciated or even gaunt, but most assuredly underweight.

"If you intend to leave tonight I suggest you hurry, before the paparazzi return." Haruka advised.

"Ah," Doumeki replied and released his captive. He received a glare as a show of gratitude

"Oh, Watanuki, these were for you," Haruka said and handed a parcel to Doumeki's assistant.

"The pictures? Why for me?" Watanuki asked, but took them despite his awe.

"I thought you would like to have them," Haruka replied.

"Thank you," the bespectacled man said cheerfully and bowed.

"You both should be leaving, I won't hold you up any longer," Doumeki's grandfather announced. "I'll walk you to the car."

"I had an excellent time, thank you so much for allowing me to stay, everything was wonderful," Watanuki said as they walked.

"It wasn't any trouble at all, you were an excellent guest. It was a real pleasure meeting you, and I have to say, even though it was only a few days, I will miss your cooking," Haruka told him.

Watanuki blushed cutely, in Doumeki's opinion, and he was objective enough to admit it to himself. He opened the door for his assistant, who entered with trepidation, and then circled around with his grandfather to the driver's side. Haruka gripped his shoulder as his hand grasped the door handle.

"I see why you are so fond of him, he's an exceptional young man," Doumeki's elder informed him. Doumeki nodded, slightly perplexed. Did he seem overly fond?

Haruka gestured for his grandson to shake his hand.

"Your grip is much stronger and surer," there was pride in his grandfather's voice, and while it warmed Doumeki it also confused him. These moments had become frequent, but so had instances of his grandfather pointing out flaws.

Doumeki bowed, and Haruka opened the door.

"Take care you two," he said as Doumeki slipped in.

"We will," Watanuki replied with some feigned cheer, his nails already digging into the vehicle's plush seat. Doumeki nodded and started the engine. Haruka closed the door, indicating he had nothing more to say. He stepped away from the car and waved as it backed out.

-=-

Doumeki could tell Watanuki was nearing his limit. They had been in the car for roughly two and a half hours. Doumeki had tried to distract him with all manner of conversation, but it just wasn't his strong suit.

"I'm getting hungry, I think I'll stop at the gas station up ahead." It wasn't the whole truth, but if he told Watanuki it was done for him chances were that he would protest.

"Yeah," Watanuki responded, his throat dry.

Doumeki parked the car smoothly and had hardly unbuckled his seatbelt by the time Watanuki had scrambled out of the car. He got out quickly and approached his assistant, who was near collapsed on the ground and several feet from the car.

"C'mon, I want to get some food."

"My legs are just stiff!" Watanuki protested. Doumeki paid it no heed, only turned and made his way toward the convenience store.

Watanuki plopped himself down on the bench just in front of the building and struggled to breathe evenly. Doumeki kept an eye on him through the glass as he grabbed two canned drinks and two bags of chips.

"Thank you, have a nice day," the cashier said robotically after Doumeki paid. The actor exited the store, glancing upwards automatically at the tiny jingle of the bell attached to the door.

Watanuki was still taking deep breaths and didn't seem to have realized Doumeki was to his left. Doumeki placed the can, already coated in condensation, on his assistant's head.

"Gaaahh! What was that for?!" Watanuki screeched, and snatched the offending drink.

"Is it because of your parents?" Doumeki asked, sitting down and opening his beverage in one fluid motion.

"What?" Watanuki must have been thrown too far off kilter to shout.

"That you're afraid of cars."

His assistant glanced down at the soda in his hands. He popped the top with an audible hiss and then took a long swig to avoid answering.

"It wasn't just a rumor was it, back in high school?" Doumeki pressed.

"That my parents died in a car crash? No, it's true, but I'm not afraid!" Watanuki insisted, trying, and failing, to down play the whole thing.

"You'll never get over it if you keep denying it," Doumeki pointed out.

"They just make me a little edgy! It's worse because you're driving!"

Doumeki gave him a _look_. One of unabashed skepticism.

"Ugh! Just shut up! So what if cars make me uncomfortable? I think it's perfectly understandable!" Watanuki barked.

"So you'll tell me when it gets to be too much?" Doumeki asked without a hint of sarcasm.

"…I can handle it just fine." Watanuki pouted.

"Lying isn't good."

Watanuki gave a derisive snort, "Yeah? Aren't you an actor? Aren't you _paid_ to lie?"

Doumeki stayed silent, then he stole a page from Watanuki's book and took a long drink to avoid responding.

"Why _are _you an actor? You hate the publicity, and every time I mention acting, you clam up!" Watanuki dropped his voice to a disgruntled mumble, "Not that you're much of conversationalist anyway."

Doumeki shifted, accidently brushing their knees together. The bench was too small.

"See! Just like this! You go all statue-faced and won't say anything! What, what is it?!" Watanuki had started to wave his arms around like the complete loon he was prone to act like. It left his chest uncovered.

Doumeki felt a tiny smile tug at his lips. For whatever reason, seeing 'I 'heart' Doumeki Shizuka' emblazoned across Watanuki's chest made him feel… something. He wasn't the kind to go cataloguing his emotions, so the best he could do was pleased. Though, there was more to it than that.

Watanuki must have caught his line of sight, because he huffily crossed his arms back over the thin white T-shirt, "You're such an asshole! I really can't stand you!"

"Then why do you care so much about why I became an actor?" Doumeki astutely inquired. A millisecond afterwards he facepalmed, internally, because he _could_ have easily let the subject drop.

"I don't! I don't care about you or anything you do!" Watanuki cried out, horrified.

"'The lady doth protest too much, methinks,'" Doumeki quoted. Even though, that wasn't exactly what the Queen had meant when she said it.

"Are-are you calling me a woman?!" Watanuki inhaled a lungful of air, one he would need for his impending rant, and Doumeki held up a hand.

"It's Shakespeare."

Watanuki deflated, "Shakespeare?"

"Yeah. English playwright."

"Whatever! It doesn't change the fact I don't care!" Watanuki fumed, falling into a childish slouch. Their knees brushed again, rekindling his personal assistant's rage, "Would you move over?! You're sitting too close! As a matter of fact why don't go sit at that bench over there!"

"Too far," Doumeki replied, ignoring the finger extended in front of him. He opened his bag. He _had_ been hungry.

"There you go with the 'munch munch munch'! Were you raised in a cave?! Close your mouth! I don't want to see your food!" Watanuki nagged.

"Shut up. Eat your chips." Doumeki retorted, glad for Watanuki's short attention span.

-=-

It was late, if they hadn't needed to stop every hour or so they would have made it back much earlier. Doumeki couldn't fault Watanuki though. He just couldn't do it.

Doumeki opened his door, Watanuki was dead-on-his-feet but still following, and carelessly tossed his trench coat aside.

There was an ear-puncturing screech and a blur of movement.

"How can you just throw your stuff around?! Do think it'll just magically put itself away?!" Watanuki lectured as he picked the coat up and dusted it off with more care than he'd ever show its owner.

Doumeki was torn between being amazed at how quickly his assistant could spring to life, and annoyed because he was exhausted, "It's late; I don't want to deal with it tonight."

Not that putting his coat away was a difficult thing, again he was just tired, plus he didn't care much for his house.

"Oh. Sure. It's just a 'tonight' thing! I can't tell you how many times I've had to pick up the stuff you leave lying around! Not to mention the fact that you've probably never touched your vacuum cleaner even once! I had to bring my duster from home once because you let so much collect that my allergies started to act up and I couldn't get anything done between the sniffling and the sneezing and the watery eyes!" Watanuki raved at every slight he perceived against him.

"Bullshit." Doumeki stated. Watanuki had finished hanging the coat in the coat-closet and slammed the door shut with killer intent. His glasses caught the light, making them shine unnaturally.

"Excuse me?! If you don't think I dusted your damn house-"

"That your allergies were acting up. You didn't sneeze once. Why are you making excuses?" The question was a curious one, and fair in Doumeki's mind.

"Okay, so I exaggerated, I mean if I were an average person I would have been in that kind of a state!" Watanuki replied.

"If you want to take care of this place, it doesn't bother me," Doumeki informed his assistant, who grit his teeth.

"Of course it doesn't bother you," the bespectacled man seethed, "I'm the one cleaning it!"

"Hn,"

"Don't 'hn'! 'Hn' is not a response! You're lucky you have me around! Your house would be a pigsty and a fire hazard from all the dust! Did you even know that?!" Watanuki hollered after Doumeki's retreating figure.

"You can stay here, I know it's late. Guest bedrooms are right across from mine." Doumeki said, choosing to ignore Watanuki's tirade for the moment. He was only doing it to be polite, he had forced Watanuki to join him on the trip to the Doumeki Temple. Maybe it did have a little to do with his bizarre desire to have Watanuki near him, the reasons for that desire were still unknown but he would uncover them eventually.

"Like hell I'm staying at your house! I'm going to MY apartment!" Watanuki retorted, and with that he marched out the door and into the inky night.

-=-

"Waa~ It's so nice to back~" Watanuki babbled, near incoherent with drowsiness and joy. There was a soft gasp and he noticed a human-shaped lump in one of the lobby seats. It took him a little while to recognize whom it was because of the dark.

"Ko-Kohane!" he gasped, completely alert again. There was a soft, muffled sniffle, and in a second he was by her side.

"Kimihiro!" Kohane half-sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his slim shoulders.

"Oh, Kohane, it's okay, everything's going to be fine," he whispered into her soft brown curls, "just fine, you'll see,"

She began to cry harder into his chest. It had been years, _years_, since he had seen Kohane cry. She was such a strong girl, but even the strongest of people have a breaking point. Watanuki wished he could offer her more, but he did what he could. He tried to blot out whatever problem she was enduring by rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Kohane settled down within minutes, but kept her face buried in Watanuki's chest. If she were trying to hide her face it was unnecessary; the lobby was dark enough for that purpose.

"Why are you out here, hm?" Watanuki asked gently, he shifted his crouch so that he was resting on both knees.

"I didn't- I didn't want to wake grandmother," she murmured.

"Ah, I see, do you want to tell me what happened?" Watanuki asked, brushing some of her hair from his face.

She nodded her head, but didn't speak.

"Maybe in a little while," He said, not willing to press just yet, "Hey! You know what? I've got just enough ingredients for some muffins. Do you wanna come up and help me?"

Kohane nodded her head much more eagerly.

"All right, let's go!" Watanuki whispered in excitement. He helped her up and took her hand. She seemed to appreciate the small comfort.

When they passed through his doorway she moved ahead of him and flicked the lights on.

"What's first, Kimihiro?" she asked, valiantly rubbing her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She gave him one of those infectious heart-melting smiles.

"Two cups of flour, Doumeki brought a whole bag last time he was here. He said he didn't know how much I'd need that morning. He's such a…!" Watanuki grappled for a suitable word, but Kohane chimed in.

"Nice guy."

"Eh!? Kohane? How can you think he's a 'nice guy'? Oh! You're too kind Kohane, to assume there's good in all people! But I tell you he isn't human! Not one bit!"

"So, more like, superman?" Kohane giggled, but didn't let the momentary silliness continue, "He really is good, isn't he? He brought you all this food, so that you wouldn't have to spend any money."

Watanuki crossed his arms, pouting quite obviously and not caring in the least. It was enough to make one wonder: which was the child?

"Let's get started, you've got the flour? Good. Next we need half a cup of sugar, and the vegetable oil. I'll measure that," Watanuki directed, shaking off his immaturity.

"And baking power, right Kimihiro? We'll need baking powder too," Kohane asked, but was already grabbing some.

"Yes, you remembered! Pretty soon you won't even need me!" Watanuki exclaimed, voice full of enthusiasm and warmth.

"You're too good at cooking Kimihiro, I'll never be as good," Kohane replied, but not in any way self-depreciating. If she could be half as talented as Watanuki, she'd consider herself gifted.

Watanuki grabbed the milk and the eggs, which he let Kohane crack because she loved to, and Kohane grabbed the salt and big bowl.

They mixed everything together, taking turns stirring so neither would end up with tired, cramped arms.

"Okay, I'll grab the muffin tin, you keep stirring." Watanuki ordered, he set the oven to four-hundred degrees, and returned with the oddly shaped pan in hand.

"The muffin cups, Kimihiro, you told me you can't forget those." Kohane reminded. Watanuki laughed.

"You are absolutely right, but don't worry, they are right…" he paused to build the suspense, then he 'accidently' bumped the pan, knocking it over and catching it somewhat awkwardly, "here!" He cried triumphantly as he flipped the tin over to reveal the inside, now lined with the colorful paper.

Kohane clapped, splattering some of the batter that invariably gets on hands when baking from scratch.

"How did you…?"

"A magician never reveals his 'sleight-of-hand's!" Watanuki cut her off and grinned like an idiot, it went softer as he decided to share something with her, "My father taught me; he used to do it whenever I was feeling sad. It always amazed me, I'm not as good yet, but I've been practicing some."

"It was really good though! Thank you," Kohane said, tears were brimming in her eyes again.

"It's my pleasure," Watanuki started, but frowned when he noticed her face. His expression was enough to tell her he was concerned.

"It's… my mother," she began, but stopped herself.

"Your mother?" Watanuki repeated in the hopes of coaxing Kohane to open up. She sweetly shook her head and spooned the batter into the cups. Whatever this was, it was serious. Especially if had to do with Ms. Tsuyuri.

The oven let out a loud 'ding' to indicate that it had finished preheating. Kohane opened it and gently slid the muffins in.

"Fifteen minutes?" she asked.

Watanuki nodded, "That's a good number to start with."

Kohane set the timer. "I wish they cooked faster," she harrumphed.

"It gives me some time to clean up the mess," Watanuki pointed out as he collected the eggshells and threw them out.

Kohane took in a shaky breath, but her voice was even, bitter, but even, "My mother, she-she promised to visit me during the Setsubun. We were going to spend the whole day together," tears trickled down her face, but she wiped them away, "she never showed. She didn't come, Kimihiro. She didn't even call!"

Watanuki was quick to scoop her into a hug, which made her cry harder and when she tried to compose herself he only held her tighter. He held her until she gave in, until she let herself cry for all of the pain her mother put her through. For every missed holiday, for every broken promise, for everything.

Despite Kohane's earlier protest about cooking times, the oven gave another 'ding' alerting them that it had been fifteen minutes.

"Kimihiro, the muffins," she insisted as she broke the embrace, "they're going to burn."

Watanuki nodded and watched Kohane grab one of his oven mitts and open the oven door. She peeked at the muffins, deemed them fully baked and carefully took them out.

"I'm sorry, Kimihiro," the brunette whispered softly.

Watanuki frowned in confusion, "Sorry for what?"

"For making you stay up so late, and being an inconvenience," Kohane murmured guiltily.

"Kohane," Watanuki said affectionately, "I wanted to, I don't mind, really. Didn't we agree? We're like brother and sister, right?"

"But… I shouldn't, I mean, I'm always going to you," Kohane began, sounding somewhat angry at herself. "I'm fourteen now, I shouldn't be crying because my mother won't come to see me."

"You don't have to be strong all the time," Watanuki told her. He crossed his tiny kitchen and eased a muffin free, which he then handed to Kohane before he grabbed a second for himself, "It's okay to need other people; it's okay to be sad and let other people help you."

Kohane took a bite out of the top of her muffin. She wore a thoughtful expression before she decided to speak again.

"That's not what you do," she said, and at Watanuki's uncomprehending 'Eh?' she elaborated. "You're always helping other people. You're always lending a hand, and always smiling as you do it. But who do you go to when you need to cry? Kimihiro, who takes care of you?"

Watanuki felt his heart clench in his chest and he couldn't speak. Her words weren't cruel, but they cut him down to the bone anyway.

"That's why I like Mr. Shizuka," she continued with a firm nod, "he tries to take care of my big brother. I think-" But she never revealed what she thought because there was a knock at the door.

"Kimihiro? Is Kohane in there?" a muffled voice asked. Watanuki could still hear the gentle concern despite the barrier.

"Yes, she's here," He replied as he went to answer the door. His landlady smiled up at him, and he swiftly moved to help her in.

"Kohane, you really should say something before you leave," the elderly woman chastised, but her eyes were soft and her tone was warm.

"I'm sorry grandmother, I didn't want to disturb you," Kohane explained with a bow as she exited the kitchen to join the elderly woman.

"Oh posh! I'm your grandmother, and as my granddaughter you are to welcome to come to me with your problems. I expect you to, in fact," she replied.

Kohane gave a smile and went to hug her grandmother.

"There, there, such a sweet child. Of all the little girls in the world I'm glad I picked you," the old woman said as she wrapped her arms around her fourteen-year-old granddaughter.

"I love you," Kohane whispered.

Watanuki felt a smile pull at his lips before he broke out into a yawn. When the two females glanced in his direction, he blushed.

"I think that means we ought to get going. You can sleep in tomorrow Kohane; our little Kimihiro can not," his landlady teased and ushered the young brunette out into the hallway.

"No, no, it's fine, really," he protested. The old woman shook her head.

"You've got a big day ahead of you, you'll need your sleep. Besides, if those bags under your eyes get any darker you might scare Kohane!" She said and guffawed.

Watanuki gave a rueful half-smile, he didn't seem to have any grounds for contestation, "I'm sorry,"

His landlady gave another chortle and began walking away, "Good night, Kimihiro. Sleep well."

"Good night, and good night to you too, Kohane," Watanuki called out. Kohane turned and smiled, not that it was visible.

As he watched them leave Watanuki decided something. He was going to take tomorrow off, Doumeki could stuff it. Kohane had one more day before she had to go back to school and Watanuki was going to make sure she would enjoy it.

He glanced at his clock. It was two in the morning. The mess could wait; he'd clean up in a few hours. Doumeki would probably show up and eat the muffins, but Watanuki couldn't bring himself to care. At least he wouldn't have to cook breakfast in the morning he thought drowsily as he turned off the light and stumbled into his bedroom.

He eased out of his skinny jeans and then crawled into his bed. He was too tired to change his shirt, if Doumeki wanted to say something about it tomorrow… well… too bad.

Sleep was beckoning him, and Watanuki was all too willing to answer.

* * *

Whew. That was pretty long for me, yeah? I hope it was worth the wait. I have no idea if kids get several days off for Setsubun but it makes my life easier if they do. If you sense discrepencies in the amount of time it takes to get from the temple to Doumeki's home, it's because there are discrepencies. Deal with it. I think I gave a good excuse. *pouts* I'm sleepy and tired and have been crazy busy. Ah, life, why do you not slow for fanfiction?


End file.
